


Demonic Guidance

by WolfoAngelo



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfoAngelo/pseuds/WolfoAngelo
Summary: The Sons of Sparda have been through hellish times for their entire lives. However now that they have allied together, they have discovered a new world and with it new threats towards life. Dante and Vergil find themselves in the world of Remnant trying to keep children alive in a world full of cruelty. (Starts At Vol 2 and will be slightly plot divergent due to Sparda's bloodline. This is being cross-posted from my account on Fanfiction.net)
Kudos: 41





	1. A New World With Different Power

Demonic Guidance Chapter 1  
[The following is a telling of Vergil and Dante from the end of DMC5 finding their way into the World of Remnant, where things will take a twist for both the best and the worst. I have loved the characters of DMC for years and while watching RWBY I couldn’t help but imagine if the two worlds would combine in some way. This story will interfere with the canon events of the story as the Sparda bloodline is quite chaotic. This story starts at the start of Volume 2. This is a fan made crossover, I neither own the rights to Devil May Cry or RWBY. Thank you for reading.]

The twin sons of the Dark Knight Sparda, both of these brothers had tales and myths surrounding them at this point in their lives. Dante was a legend among modern day demon hunters and those with occult knowledge in general. It was speculated he had killed more supernatural monstrosities than any hunter alive had ever slain. The younger twin had saved the world more times then even his closest friends knew. Yet he was not the only one of the twins who had a reputation proceeding him. Vergil had taken many lives of demon and humankind alike, though not all intentionally he was the force that had caused the incident of both the Temi-ni-gru’s revival and Redgrave City’s demonic invasion.  
A brother of light and a brother of dark, both from the union of a human and a devil.  
Once bitter rivals now they were stuck in hell after their latest altercation. The pair were in another demonic field, a strangely colored old forest. Dante was sat upon a stump from what was once an underworld tree, most likely an ancient Qliphoth that now only served as the younger twin’s resting place. “You know, I don’t think that is going to cook well.” The white-haired man called out from his seat. He had been watching in amusement as his brother lugged over one of the many bestial lizard-like demons to their makeshift campsite.

Vergil glared daggers at his brother, frustrated at his refusal to assist in any way. “I know we do not have to rely on food in the same way humans do, however you were the one complaining about having nothing to eat. Here are your ingredients… you do something with it.” The trickster shrugged back at his darkly dressed brother. “Well it isn’t a pizza or even a sandwich, and I’m no master chef. I thought a portal would appear out of thin air by now to just let us go home. It’s what happened last time I got stuck down here.”

“You still insist on this rule of not summoning portals myself, don’t you?” The elder twin grumbled out, dropping the corpse of the Riot demon he had dragged over. Moving to stand next to Dante and look down at him. “Are you still too tired to spar?” He asked, to which Dante shook his head. “We just finished fighting these things after ten full hours of fighting… geez V you need to learn other ways of relaxing then trying to kick my ass.”  
The nickname that his brother had decided to give him as of late was a mixed one for the Dark Slayer. On one hand it reminded the elder of his previous weakness both in spirit and in body. On the other hand, it signified how Dante had acknowledged how far he had come. Though thinking on this made Vergil feel a pain in his chest, a regret that he had now abandoned Nero for a second time. This time knowingly as he and Dante ran into hell to sever the connection to the human realm. The son of Sparda backed away from his twin as he thought over his emotions. His ties to his humanity were still something he was unfamiliar with and was the exact thing he tried to suppress before his multiple transformations. His time as Nelo Angelo, V, and Urizen had done immeasurable changes and scars to his psyche. No matter how many times he may cut himself in two would he be able to change what his past had done to his state of mind.

“Dante… I felt something new when I saw Nero… something I hadn’t felt before.” Vergil began, in full honesty even he himself had no idea why he wanted to share this. His isolation he had been in for so long gave him feelings of wishing to express himself after so many decades. And now his brother was here to hear it. “When I saw Nero, I felt pride in the man he had become, even if it was without my influence.”  
The younger of the two couldn’t help but laugh. “You did influence him; I don’t know if you noticed but he picked up on a lot of your strengths and weaknesses. Even before you ever met him.” Dante spoke with waves of nostalgia flowing through him. “Your stupid power nonsense is in there too. He just knew what to fight for. It took you dying to realize what he knows.” Dante’s words could only cause Vergil to smirk slightly. If his brother was being truthful then the Slayer knew there was nothing to fear. Nero would be able to protect the world until they arrived home.

The peaceful mood of the situation was cut short as both brothers sensed something near them surge with demonic energy. Dante materialized his obsidian great sword, the Devil Sword Dante. Vergil had Yamato in hand ready to unsheathe it and strike down whoever approached. However only one thing rolled towards them through the underworld grass and soil. A small white crystal-like ball, only the size of an American quarter. The Redgrave mercenary was quick to pick it up and look at it, letting his great sword recede back into his collection of demonic energy.

“Well look at that, the world is just crapping out marbles now.” Dante replied with a laugh. “Hey devils want to give me some jacks too. Or am I supposed to just play make believe?” He added to mock whatever forces seemed to be near them. Vergil however was not so playful, still scanning their environment for any hint of an attack. He only stopped when he felt something touch his boot. Looking down the elder son of Sparda noticed an abyssal looking sphere that matched the size of the one Dante held. Almost feeling its energy calling out to him Vergil finally chose to pick up the ball.  
“One white and one black… do you think this is some-“Before the question could escape the elder twin’s lips a white flash occurred. When the light cleared neither of the ‘Sons of Sparda’ were in that field.

“Kind of trap…” Vergil finished saying. As soon as the words were said he unsheathed his blade and scanned his environment. He was no longer in hell, the scent alone could have cleared that up, now he was in some kind of urban environment. “Dante!” He growled out in frustration. “An illusionary attack? Or a dimensional rip?” The dark slayer asked out to himself, trying to find some location or noticeable landmark. Though all he was in now was some dark and nondescript alley. The elder brother moved to walk out of the alleyway and examine the city block he found himself in. A frown growing on his face as he noticed some of the more technological elements in the cities structure, light posts made of holograms being the main draw to his eye. “This is not the average metropolis…” He muttered before looking up above. The sight of the moon was something that sent his mind into overdrive as it tried to come up with possible explanations.  
The moon above was partial shattered and scattering in the sky.

“… This isn’t the human realm, at least it is not our human realm. Whether this is real, or a pocket dimension made by a powerful demon… that remains to be seen.” He muttered to himself. Moving to walk down the street with his katana at his side. The dark slayer would do his best to gather his bearings and find his brother. That was all he could do at this point. “Dante better have better luck then I am right now.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aw come on what’s the matter wolfie? Did I scare you?” Dante asked the pack of strange black bipedal wolves that were surrounding him. As soon as he had been able to gather his senses in the strange forest he ended up in, he was swarmed by these strange creatures. And while they were not demonic, they still were throwing his senses off with their presence. “You guys could really use a bath. Now excuse me I got to find my stick in the mud brother.” The red coated hunter spoke as he turned away from them. As soon as his back was turned the leader of the wolf monsters lunged at him, only for Dante to perfectly block his claws with his bare-handed royal guard style. “Okay your funeral puppy.” He stated simply. Letting his Devil Sword Dante form and cleave the beast in two.

“Now this is the stuff I live for! Come on wimps!” Dante called out as he rushed towards the closest member of the pack, cutting through its legs with his real blade, and conjuring extra red swords from his greatsword to sever the beowolf’s arms and head. More of the red summon swords appeared and started to spin in circles before launching at others of the pack to cut them and hold them at bay. “What’s the matter? I can do this all day!” He called out to the crowd of Grimm as they were cut to ribbons. Growls echoed throughout the woods as more Grimm started to join the crowd. Ursa, Beowolves, and Creeps started to emerge from the woodwork at the noise Dante had been making.

“Oh, you guys want some too?” He asked with a smirk. “Well consider this a freebie class on what’s wrong with your life!” With that said he materialized his Cavaliere motorcycle. Hopping onto the back of it to drive towards the crowd, the wheels chainsaw blades appearing as he tore into the demons. Dodging and weaving with ease between Grimm claws and limbs as he ran several of them over and over again. Quickly he switched back to his DSD Greatsword, preforming his stinger launching stab into an Ursa and cut it down. Though as he turned back to see the crowd in front of him, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright kids let’s pick up the pace.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several hours, and Vergil had felt even more frustrated then since he started his search. He had quickly decided going to the public library would be a good start for his research. He had gone through history, political, and geography books to try and piece together a picture of the world he found himself in. He just hoped that he had not left Dante behind in hell as he was stuck in this new plane of existence. Looking over the notes and research he had made and taken for himself and Dante, once he hopefully found him, they would be able to have a good understanding of this so called ‘Remnant’ they were in now. While these books had been helpful for establishing what this world contained, the elder son of Sparda needed to find his brother. And while he did not like the idea of relying on others for help, he needed the resources of this world’s information gathering networks. The place he seemed to be was in the kingdom of Vale, so he would have to start with Vale’s council. He would find a way to contact them and force them to comply if necessary.

‘Another realm where humanity has been able to excel… and suffer from attacks that plague them. These Grimm appear to be inferior to demonic kind but are similar in certain aspects of their existence.’ Vergil thought to himself. ‘When we both held those orbs, we arrived in this world. Those orbs were likely some artifact left by a demon considering where we found them. But why take us here?’  
The dark slayer paused his thoughts when he felt eyes staring at him, he glanced around to find who was looking at him before his eyes came into contact with another pair. A girl with amber eyes had been watching him for seemingly a while, she was dressed in white and black with most notably a black bow on her head that seemed to be almost twitching. Keeping a neutral expression on his face he rose from his seat and strode over to her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was approaching her, though she sat still and watched him, almost like a wild animal desperate to escape a larger predator.

“Did you need something?” Vergil asked the mysterious girl, much to her surprise at his question. “O-oh it’s nothing… I just...” The black-haired girl spoke with embarrassment in her voice. It seemed she wasn’t aware she was staring as intently as she had been. “There was just something about you that seemed… strange. I was just trying to figure out what it was. I apologize if I came off as rude.” She added, before going back and trying to read her book.  
The elder son of Sparda said nothing and turned to leave her alone. He had more important business to attend to then the feelings of one strange girl. “The people here may become a problem in their own way.” Vergil muttered to himself. As he left the library, he looked towards the sky above. The sky still dark with night. Slowly exhaling to steady his concentration, he started to think of what to plan next.  
“I need more knowledge of this realm… Perhaps this Beacon will be of assistance.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante sighed in relief as the last of the strange shadowy creatures were slain. “Was quite a workout, too bad you all couldn’t even keep up with me as easily as my old sparring partners. Speaking of which I should try to find Vergil.” He spoke to the corpses as they faded away. Dante tossed his demonic sword in the air and when he caught it he turned into his true demonic form. His Sin Devil Trigger. With his demonic scaled form and wings raised he turned to fly up into the sky.  
“Now let’s get some civilization here.” He growled to himself in his demonic form. Flying off to try and find some recognizable landmark.  
It took some time but eventually he saw an elaborate building, and almost castle like structure on a hill. With an internal smirk Dante flew to the building gracefully. The idea of getting a delicious hot meal was something that he was desperate to get at the moment. As he flew towards the castle on the horizon, he couldn’t help but feel as if something was watching him. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this now.” Dante muttered under his breath.  
When he finally got there Dante perched himself on the top of the tower, turning back into his human form. Whistling out as he took in the view. “Man, someone has some cash to throw around here huh?” Taking a minute for himself to collect his thoughts, he needed to find out what was going on and where the hell his brother was. Last thing he needed was his twin getting impatient and opening a portal in this strange new place they found themselves in. He stretched and cracked his neck before jumping off the tower and letting himself fall down gracefully.

Glynda Goodwitch was not having a normal day, the drones they had positioned near the Emerald Forest had found a strange man cutting down all of the Grimm that dared to approach him. She would have assumed this was some hunter who had wandered far too close to Beacon’s walls, however after that encounter with Torchwick and the mysterious woman she was on edge even more than usual. The cameras had picked up this stranger from the woods changing into some kind of monstrosity and flying towards the school itself. She immediately contacted Ozpin however much to her surprise he seemed more amused then terrified for the safety of the school. “Let him arrive, if this was her work the Grimm would not have swarmed him so badly.” The headmaster had said to his trusted assistant.

“I need a vacation.” Glynda mumbled to herself. Going back to watching the drone’s camera feeds. Now it seemed the white-haired stranger was leaping off of Beacon tower. Landing strategies were common for huntsman in the field but to fall from the top of beacon tower while doing nothing to mitigate the fall was certain death even with an aura. With haste the huntress put raised her riding crop and scanned her surroundings, looking for a way to mitigate the strange man’s fall of doom.  
Said man however was having a blast, this was far from the first time he had launched himself from such a height and Dante doubted it would be the last. As he fell, he was able to get a better look at the building and the area around it as well. Overall it was a productive time as he hurtled to the ground at what would be terminal velocity for a normal human being.

Thank Sparda for his demonic blood.

Gracefully using some of his demonic magic Dante was able to land down on the ground without destroying the floor underneath him. A technique he made himself years ago for the sole sake of politeness. When he landed, he instinctively crouched down to brace himself, though when he looked up he saw a blonde woman seemingly both shocked and glaring daggers at him at the same time.  
“Well it’s nice to see a friendly face upon arrival.” Dante shot back as he stood up. A smirk worn on his face, feeling relaxed since she hadn’t tried to strike him for his actions. “I didn’t plan on making such an entrance in front of anyone, but I do aim to please.” His words however only worked to elicit a scowl from the blonde administrator. 

“Regardless sir you do realize the grounds of this school are private, and you would need permission to enter the premises. Not simply fly in completely uninvited.” Glynda scolded, though her frustrations only grew when the white-haired man simply seemed amused. “Sorry about the hassle then lady, just looking to have a conversation with whoever’s in charge here.”

“That would be Headmaster and Professor Ozpin.” Came a third voice, causing Glynda’s eyelid to twitch in annoyance. However, Dante only laughed as he saw his brother come out from the shadows. “Damn Verge and I thought I would have beat you here.” The younger twin joked in turn. His brother however only raised a brow in questioning, “I suppose you can add another point to my score then, can’t you?”  
“Enough from both of you!” Glynda called out interrupting the brotherly banter. “If you wait just a moment, I will call Ozpin so he can figure out what to do with the two of you.” The clear irritation in her voice betrayed her desire to simply through these two strange hooligans out of the premises and be done with this whole ordeal. A fact that only furthered to amuse Dante.

“Tell him Dante and Vergil the sons of Sparda would like to meet him. Hopefully that name still has some pull somewhere around here.” Dante spoke sighing, he didn’t like introducing himself with his father’s name too often. Unfortunately, it seemed to get most people’s attention. Vergil on the other hand simply nodded at the distinction, still carrying the pride that came with being the offspring of the legendary dark knight. Glynda only raised an eyebrow at the title they were giving her as she took out her scroll. Quickly calling Ozpin in the hopes of getting these two out of her hair.

The twins gave her the courtesy of moving to not eavesdrop on her conversation, taking the moment to discuss a plan between themselves. “We are in agreement of trying to find the fastest way back to the human world correct?” Vergil asked. Dante in turn nodded, “I don’t plan on staying here for the rest of my life if that’s what you mean. I have a shop to run before my dear partners turn it into their own place.” The dark slayer raised a brow before finally nodding in understanding. “I think we should experiment with what Yamato is capable of. If it can open portals to the demon realm and the human realm, will it be able to do the same in this world?”  
The younger twin shrugged in turn. “Honestly, I don’t know what the full limits are to that thing, so it could be worth a shot. As long as we don’t end up dragging any demons through to here. I fought some strange ass creatures earlier and I think this world has enough problems without us bringing in more of them.”

“They are called the creatures of Grimm, and I understand your point. While we are here, I will try my best to keep destruction to a minimum… I just wish to keep Nero from waiting too much longer.” Vergil muttered. Though his choice of words only made Dante grin more. “Aw is my cold brother feeling pesky fatherly love?” Dante teased, jabbing his brother in the chest with a finger.  
“If we were not trying to be on our best behavior, I would take that as a challenge for combat.” Vergil growled in response. Though a cough interrupted both of their bickering. Turning to look at Glynda who was finished with her call. “If you two are done. It seems Ozpin wishes to meet you in person. If you would follow me.” She spoke with a defeated annoyance. Motioning for the pair to follow after her.

After what was a surprisingly short elevator ride the three made it to top of the tower into Ozpin’s office. The architecture and giant gears and cogs in the office elicited a whistle of wonder from Dante. “Someone took interior design classes.” He joked as he walked in after Glynda. Vergil however was much more on guard following the two, something about the environment reminded him of old less the pleasant memories.  
At the desk in the middle of the room sat Professor Ozpin, the gray-haired man in black and green. He motioned for his new guests to take seats in two chairs in front of the desk. Dante quickly accepted the offer and moved to lounge in one of the seats. It wasn’t until the younger twin motioned for his brother to join him that Vergil sat. Whereas Dante was relaxing and enjoying himself, Vergil sat upright with Yamato positioned in front of him. Both hands on it like it was simply a cane he relied on.

“Greetings. I believe Glynda said you were named Dante and Vergil, correct?” The headmaster asked, despite his question he seemed to have a knowing smirk on his face already. “I am the headmaster of this school Professor Ozpin. May I ask what you were doing on school grounds? You seem a little old to be new students.”  
Dante chuckled and motioned to the pair of them. “We’re mercenaries I guess you could say, and we’re very lost to say the least.” He spoke, it wasn’t really a lie after all. Vergil however took the opportunity to speak up. “We do not have any official hunter licenses. We are… self-taught.”

Ozpin nodded as he looked at the pair of brothers before him. “Well I suppose I cannot blame you for that. This world doesn’t give everyone a chance to go through official channels. Especially those who are from outside of the kingdoms.” The headmaster spoke. “Though I saw footage of you Dante, fighting Grimm in the emerald forest. You used techniques and abilities that I have never seen before. I was hoping you could tell me about them.”  
Dante shrugged in response, “Eh I’m not that special. Just got a special bloodline that gives me some extra abilities. If you treat us right maybe, we will tell you all about our abilities.” His words caused Ozpin to raise an eyebrow, the headmaster taking a sip of his coffee before continuing.

“I have met many strange things throughout my life, but a pair of transforming identical twins. That would be a new one.” Ozpin spoke in a mix of amusement and wonder. “Sir are you honestly believing such a ridiculous claim?” Glynda exclaimed, though admittedly after seeing Dante transform into that monstrous form on the recordings, she had no idea what else he could be. Faunus who could hide their features were nowhere near that drastic.

Vergil took this turn to speak up. “If we’re showing more of each other’s hands now. We are trying to find a way to return from where we came from. I came here in a quest for knowledge to achieve such a goal.” Ozpin however smiled at this, as if he already knew what the elder brother was going to say before he thought of it. “Well then I believe we can come to an agreement. I can offer all of my resources to you accomplishing this goal. In exchange for some assistance with problems here.”  
A chuckle escaped both Dante and Ozpin at this notion. Vergil simply raised a brow in thought, and Glynda groaned in annoyance in the background of this scenario. She already could tell that Dante was like Qrow in a lot of ways. A fact she grew to detest even more upon thinking of it. Ozpin however was quite pleased with the discovery he made today. “I could use a pair of powerful huntsmen assisting me. In turn I will help you. Is this acceptable?”

Dante smirked though turned to look towards Vergil. “Can’t do this without you bro. I always knew you would have a teacher’s heart inside you.” He added with a wink. Vergil how ever was less then thrilled, “Dante I do not wish to dampen your spirits… However, I think being in a close proximity to children is a terrible idea.” He growled out. The look he gave his twin spoke with more hidden meaning than the headmaster or teacher could parse from.

The younger brother shrugged in response. “I think it would be perfect for you actually. You’re one of the most badass hunters out there. And it would improve your people skills. Besides I’m right here to keep you in check.” Dante shot back, trying to keep Ozpin or Glynda from growing more suspicious. “I can understand your concern Mr. Vergil however you will have plenty of other Beacon staff near you at all times. We can handle if the children act up far more then you can handle.”  
‘I am more concerned I would cause them unnecessary harm’ Vergil thought before sighing. “Foolishness… Very well. I accept these terms Ozpin.”

The headmaster nodded in understanding, “Well while Miss Goodwitch handles the preparations, I would like you to tell me about yourselves. And please leave no detail out.” The younger twin motioned to his brother. “You’re the story lover. Go ahead and start it.” Dante teased. Behind the three men Glynda moved to leave and find which rooms would be ready for the two new Beacon employees. Muttering under her breath about Ozpin’s ‘schemes’.  
Vergil growled under his breath himself, thinking carefully about how to word what he would say to the headmaster. In full honesty he did not trust the man before him, yet he needed to rely on his resources. If the dark slayer was the same as he was before perhaps, he would be overpowering Ozpin for his assets. He was a different man now however, and with his brother looking eagerly at him he couldn’t help but feel a sense of calm. Despite their differences and past experiences, they had grown to trust each other in hell.

Ozpin was quite pleased with the discovery he had made today, the brothers before him were powerful that was for certain. While they were certainly not average humans based on what he had seen Dante do, and if they were twins then Vergil was likely just as powerful. The headmaster felt a desperate desire to make sure they were on his side and did not fall underneath Salem’s influence. He needed every weapon he could to point at her forces, and these twins were promising.  
Finally, after a few moments of silence Vergil spoke up. “Tell me Headmaster, have you ever heard of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda?” The name did not ring a bell for Ozpin. However, the way the darker twin spoke the name with such respect, it was clear this knight was important wherever they were from.

“This is a legend I am unfamiliar with.” Ozpin replied calmly, trying his best to show no disrespect. “Please elaborate. I am quite fond of history.”  
Vergil smirked in amusement, if Sparda was not known in this world then he would make his name known. “Sparda was a dark knight and general… of the demonic realm. He served and fought for the forces of darkness for many years. How long is unknown… However, one day he awoke to his sense of justice. Sparda turned his own sword on his own demon kind in an effort to free humanity from their cruelty. He fought a war to save the human realm from the underworld, and eventually sealed the two dimensions away from each other at the cost of his own demonic power.” 

“So, he was a hero who fought for the weak, even if they were a species subservient to his own. Fascinating.” The professor spoke in thought and wonder. Given his own experiences Ozpin did not doubt the validity of their story completely. Even if he had never heard of this legend before. “What happened after he sealed them away?”

The elder son of Sparda continued in his lecture. “Sparda’s life has mystery and confusion throughout his life. What we do know for certain though is he ended up taking a human as a wife. His wife Eva gave birth to twin sons.”  
Ozpin smirked in understanding. “Which is why you claimed to be the Sons of Sparda to Glynda. You mean it literally.” He spoke in understanding. “That would explain Dante’s strange appearance now wouldn’t it?”  
Dante just laughed with a grin plastered on his face. “Hey if I had known you were watching I could have made it more of a show. My shows are adult only so you would be able to experience all of it.”  
“If we could get back on topic. Now you know what we are, I take it this will not upset your school’s structure to have two cambions in your midst.” Vergil practically ordered. “I do not wish to cause unrest.”  
The headmaster nodded in thought, going to sip his coffee once more. “Perhaps you shouldn’t tell everyone of your origins. Only use it when it is convenient? I do not see any issues with your pasts. If anything, if what you say is true then I could use your help in keeping this kingdom safe.” Ozpin paused his words at his scroll beeping, the sudden noise breaking into their conversation. “It seems your rooms are ready. Beacon students will be resuming classes in a few days. I hope you can get used to your new environment quickly, we will do your orientation and introduce you to the student body.”

Dante and Vergil both stood up from their seats, the younger of the two stretching his back. “Well we haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in an actual bed in a while. Maybe we’ll tell you that story too someday but if you’ll excuse us. Goodnight new boss.” Vergil said nothing and nodded in agreement, both men marching into the elevator to leave the room.  
The headmaster waited a few moments before exhaling in relief. A slight smile on his lips now. “Your move now Salem, I will let them know more as we grow to trust each other. And with these new sons of Sparda… perhaps they will be the ones to end you.”

Once Vergil arrived in his private room he sighed in relief, for the first time in a while he had privacy. No younger brother watching every move he made in hell, no demonic forces trying to crush him in his sleep. He could let his guard down even for a moment. Though his relaxation was stopped by a knock at his door, quickly he strode over to open the door. Irritation escaping into his face as he frowned.  
“Yo brother. Just wanted to pick your brain before bed.” Dante spoke cheerfully, stepping past his brother and into the room. Vergil sighed and closed the door. “Yes Dante?” He asked in frustration.  
“Listen I know neither of us really trust anyone here, and I know we both desperately wanna go home. But I was reading some of the news on the scroll Glynda gave me.” Dante spoke with haste. “I think this world might actually have been a good thing. Whether or not those weird orbs that touched us were supposed to bring us here. We could help out this place in the meantime. So be on your best behavior okay Vergil?”  
The elder twin nodded in understanding. “If you are worried about what actions I will commit rest assured, you do not need to babysit me Dante. As for those orbs, do you still have the one that came into contact with you?” The younger twin blinked in confusion before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the small white orb.

“Yeah its not like the orbs that give you energy… this is something new.” Dante spoke as he held it out to his brother. “We should try our best to understand what these things are. They may be our keys to getting home.”  
Vergil frowned as he took the orb from Dante’s hand. “I will try my best to understand their nature. If we can get a path home however… I need to… to talk to Nero. I owe him that much at the very least.” Dante smirked and patted his brother’s shoulder.  
“Well if there is any crazy power-hungry devil that I’d trust to find out how some ancient artifact works. I would trust you to do so. Get some rest and then get cracking, also tomorrow we get to eat actual real food. Goodnight Vergil.” Dante teased as he started to leave.

Vergil nodded and put the white orb in his pocket with the ebony one. “Goodnight Dante and do something about your hair.” He shot back at his brother, before closing the door behind his brother. Sighing in relief at being alone once more.  
“I have a feeling we will be entangled in a mess in this realm. Perhaps… This will be somewhere I can connect to my humanity… At the very least I can tell, a storm is approaching.”

[Sorry that the first chapter does not have too many of the colorful cast of RWBY in it, one of the reasons I had Blake in it early to establish an idea I had of faunus being able to tell that demonic human hybrids are not all normal humans. Team RWBY will be heavily present in the next chapter as their school life continues. I mainly wanted to use this chapter to establish Dante and Vergil’s presence in this world and how they would be settled into Beacon before tragedy befalls them. Please be patient and enjoy where the story leads. For now thank you,~]


	2. The Devil Spoke To Us

Demonic Guidance Chapter 2  
[Thank you for the positivity to the first chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one as the story goes on. Keep in mind that this chapter is now set at the start of Volume 2. Dante and Vergil have to get used to a very different type of life in Remnant. This is a fan made crossover, I neither own the rights to Devil May Cry or RWBY. Thank you for reading.]

It had been a few days since their arrival in Beacon, Vergil was sitting at the desk in his private room. The cambion was staring at the pair of mystical orbs in his hand. The black and white spheres seemed to glow with a faint sense of power, though they did nothing when he tried to influence them with his own demonic energy. The elder twin had taken to examining these strange artifacts in his spare time over the past few days. In between introducing himself to the rest of Beacon’s staff and planning lessons he would end up teaching his future students.

“Damn you Dante… Ozpin must have had a reason for the assignments he gave us.” He grumbled to himself. The pair of twins were both to be registered as official huntsman and teachers of Beacon. However, Ozpin had insisted that he wished for Dante to take care of the away missions for a time, whereas Vergil would be the first of the pair to manage the classroom. At least for now. ‘The wizard is planning something. Could this be a sign he is wary of me?’ Vergil wondered internally. He was technically a king of hell even after returning to his original form. Could Ozpin tell that Vergil was responsible for more bloodshed then Dante? Most likely not. ‘This must be a test of my personality, to see how I will act under his eye and in front of these children. Very well then. I’ll make sure to impress you Ozpin.’ He thought further, finally putting the pair of orbs back in his pocket. A bonus of their new income was the ability to get their clothes replaced. The private bathrooms were an added luxury that both twins had come to appreciate. They looked at their best now, far better than after months of fighting in hell.

The dark slayer stood up and walked from his desk to leave the room, leaving Yamato dematerialized within him for now. He refused to go without his weapon however he knew he could not keep it visible without drawing concerned eyes to him. In his own human world, he would not have cared about the attention, but now he had to present himself as a respectable authority figure. Vergil let his mind wander as he walked to the cafeteria ignoring the surprised looks from students who did not recognize him quite yet. Murmurs of both suspicion and awe could be heard as he walked past groups of students. And yet he did not care either way about what they had to say of him. Their thoughts were merely a distraction to the son of Sparda as he walked on.  
“Foolishness.” He muttered under his breath when he heard people talking about his looks. Some describing him as elegant and dashing, others thought he was scary and intimidating. He knew they were children, but they still had much to learn what really mattered in this life.

“I know it’s been a bit but man I really can’t get enough of this taste.” Dante sighed in relief as he moved onto his third full pizza. He had to give this wacky new world credit; its pizza was just as good as he needed it to be. The crowd of students in the cafeteria were busy talking away in excitement over the start of the new school semester. The idea of having some type of simple school life was something Dante hadn’t considered. The children around him might have been there to hunt monsters, but they still were kids who for most of them were still young and innocent. “I hope this world doesn’t chew them up too badly.” The red coated hunter commented to himself as he watched a group of eight across the table from him. They seemed particularly bombastic even for a school for hunters.

“Don’t start picking favorites, we won’t be here long.” Vergil commented from behind his brother. Dante didn’t even jump at the sound of his voice; he knew by now to expect his twin to be so quiet even in a roaring crowd. “Oh, come on you don’t know how long we’ll be here. Might as well help the young ones out while we’re here. Might help you know how to talk to your son.” The trickster shot back at him, causing the elder twin to frown more.

“You’re trying to ignore the inevitable. We do not belong here Dante. When the time comes, I should not have to drag you back to the human world you constantly sacrificed for.” The elder brother chided him. Dante simply shrugged in turn. “Hey, I need to manage my shop as soon as possible, just saying these kids could use some help before they get slashed to ribbons. I’m not gonna hold their hands. Just want to give them some pointers, hell if we had advice, we probably wouldn’t have messed up so much.”  
Vergil nodded in understanding, while he held different views on dealing with this new realm, he wouldn’t dismiss his brother’s feelings. “Regardless you should take that pizza for the road.” He spoke as he motioned towards the group Dante had been watching. The white-haired girl had taken a pie to the face, and now the eight kids were now splitting up and gathering food together. “I would rather not wear what they were eating.” Vergil muttered as he moved to leave the cafeteria.  
Dante smirked in amusement, closing the lid of the pizza box and taking it in his hands. “Well if they take a food fight so seriously, I can’t wait to see them in a hunt.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying their food fight was intense was an understatement. Ruby was still feeling the adrenaline from rushing towards team JNPR. Pleased with her work when she saw them covered in pasted food at the end, though Ms. Goodwitch’s anger however didn’t feel good at all. Thankfully Professor Ozpin kept her from yelling at them. Overall it was a good day so far for the two teams. Once they had cleaned up from the messy ordeal Ozpin made an announcement for all students to go to the auditorium.  
“Ruby you need to watch where you’re going.” Weiss groaned as their leader bounced through the halls. “But Weiss the announcement said they were introducing new Beacon teachers! What if they’re famous awesome huntsmen with cool new weapons!” The scythe wielder spoke excitedly.

“Hey just as long as they’re not as boring as Professor Port when he’s telling tall tales that’s all I wanna know.” Yang spoke up, nudging Blake with her arm. “Come on what’s your take on this, you’ve been awfully quiet. More so then usual I mean.”  
“I’m okay, I just have been feeling off as of late. It’s hard to put into words, it is just like something in the air feels… different. It’s not bad or anything… just not normal. Don’t you guys feel it?” Blake asked, still partially lost in thought. Yang shook her head in response. “No, it feels the same to me, maybe we should ask around?”

“After the meeting in the auditorium. At this rate we’re going to be the last team there.” Weiss complained as she kept walking. Looking back to urge the rest of the team to pick up the pace.  
It didn’t take long for team RWBY to get into the auditorium with the rest of the student body. The team of young girls moved to get the best possible view of the stage. “What do you think they’ll be like? Maybe tough and hardened from years of experience? Ooh or maybe they’ll show off their weapons for the whole crowd! Aw I wanna ask them questions if they do.” Ruby spoke with joy at the possibilities.  
Before the rest of her team could come back with a response, Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage with two men following behind him. The girls took a moment to try and analyze the pair of men on each side of the headmaster.  
Yang let out a whistle at the two of them. “Well they’re older guys but they’re not bad looking that’s for sure.” She joked. Weiss however stared at them with wide curiosity. Their snow-white hair and blue eyes made her curious. ‘They can’t actually be related to me. But they look like they could pass as Schnees.’ The heiress thought to herself.

“The one in red kind of reminds me of uncle Qrow and Dad!” Ruby chirped in a mix of happy excitement. “The other one is a bit scary, but he also has that intimidating air to him. Like the solo hero from a comic.”  
Blake however held a mixed feeling, while they looked like experienced and professional huntsman, she could tell they were strange. She felt the same strange feeling when she saw them, it was like her faunus instincts were warning her that they were strong. Something she never felt this badly before.

“I’ve seen the one with the pushed back hair before.” Blake spoke up, causing the rest of her team to look to her. “He was at the library when I was checking books out. I don’t know why but he was causing the feeling I was talking about before… There’s something strange about him but I don’t know what.”

The blonde huntress however smirked. “Didn’t think the older men were your kind of thing Blakey.” She teased with a wink, causing Blake to sigh in frustration. “Quiet Yang! Professor Ozpin is about to speak.” Weiss scolded, wanting to hear every word the headmaster had to say.

A cough escaped the headmaster as he cleared his throat, before speaking directly into the microphone. “I do not wish to take too much time from your classes. I however thought it would clear up any confusion to have a presentation like this. In between the semesters and after careful consideration. I have concluded to hire these two gentlemen to be a part of Beacon’s staff. They will both be teaching classes involving combat against both Grimm and rogue opponents. As well as what some might consider to be unconventional tactics. In addition to teaching they will be assisting in security concerns in both the school grounds and the Kingdom of Vale itself.” Ozpin paused before motioning to the pair of twins. “I will allow them to introduce themselves as they wished to give a word of greeting.”

As soon as Ozpin backed away from the microphone Dante was quick to approach it. “Greetings everyone, I am Dante. While I’ve seen bits and pieces of your fights, whether they be with real weapons or food as we saw in the cafeteria today.” He smirked a bit when he heard people in the crowd laugh at that. “However, my brother and I want to give you the tools to survive against whatever comes your way. So, get to learning so you can actually go toe to toe with everything evil and scary out there.” Dante motioned for Vergil to approach, letting him have the room to speak into the microphone. “I am Vergil, the elder son of Sparda.” He addressed himself, giving a ice cold glare towards the crowd in front of him. “I understand that some of you have apprehension towards working hard towards bettering yourself at this school. Let me make this clear… If you are not willing to seize the strength needed for you to succeed here. Then you will be putting everyone on your team at risk including yourself. We will give you the tools necessary for your survival as a huntsman. It is up to you to put it into practice. Or you will suffer the results.” With that cold implication Vergil stepped back from the mic and glanced towards his twin.

The younger of the two stepped closer to the mic and whispered. “If you couldn’t tell I’m the nice teacher here. So, try not to get on his bad side, okay?” He warned with a smile on his face, before finally letting the headmaster have his microphone back.  
“As you can see while they may be… unconventional their skill matches that tenfold I assure you. Now you are dismissed. Please report back to your usual class schedule.” Ozpin spoke once more. Finally leaving the stage with the two twins following behind him.

There was quite a large discussion happening as the crowd of students disbursed back to their reported schedules. As for team RWBY they were left stunned by the contrast of the two brothers.  
“Well… At least one of them is cheery!” Yang responded with a shrug. Weiss meanwhile was carefully considering the colder twin’s words of warning. “He’s blunt in how he says it, but his meaning is correct. The life of a huntsman is dangerous… I think he’s trying to warn us about that in a way." Blake nodded in understanding. “I think they’re well meaning, albeit strange in how they tried to convey it.”

Ruby however was ecstatic. “Wow, they were so cool. One is suave and confident in his careless demeanor. And the other one is brutal and tough. I wonder if they’ll let me get their autographs.” Though she stopped when she heard her scroll beep, checking it quickly. “Guys guys guys our schedules just updated.” She spoke in joy while staring at her multimedia device. “We have them today! Oh, I can’t wait!”  
“At least you’re happy little sister.” Yang spoke with a shake of her head, fully amused by how cute her sibling was.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he walked with the pair of cambions. “Well I think that went better then I expected. Though it was blunt in nature I do agree with what you said Vergil. It is part of why I think your guidance will be necessary for these students’ growth.” He spoke walking with them to their shared classroom. “Your approval is appreciated headmaster.” Vergil replied. “If these students are going to pose any kind of threat to their enemy then they will need to put in the effort to obtain the power they wish for.” Dante shook his head when he heard his brother speak. “At least you’re not going after power just for yourself. Now let’s get these starting classes done with, shall we?”

“Before you start allow me to say one word of advice. I am leaving it up to your discretion whether or not you wish to reveal your true nature. While I would wish you refrain from talking about the alternate reality you hail from. I cannot stop you from talking about that or your demonic heritage. I leave that in your hands sons of Sparda.” Ozpin spoke, a snort escaping the younger twin.

“Don’t worry knowing our luck they’ll know soon and hate our guts out of fear. It tends to be a common trait in my life.” He shot back, patting Vergil on the back. “Thanks for the vote of confidence though Ozzy.”  
Vergil motioned for Dante to enter their classroom. “If you need us for any of your… assignments we will be preparing our lessons now.” He spoke to their new boss. A clear hint of discomfort was hidden in his voice at the idea of having someone in charge of him.

“Good luck with the students, and keep an eye out for team RWBY would you? They’re who I would bet on.” Ozpin spoke with a smile, finally turning to leave them be.

When the twins were finally alone Dante turned to laugh. “I think he likes you more then he lets on. Dunno why, maybe you’re his type?” Vergil however glared at him for his taunts. “If anything, he doesn’t trust me. I don’t know how but he knows more then he is letting on.” The jovial twin shrugged in response. “Well let’s get him to lower his guard and let us in on the big bad secret then.” He spoke nonchalantly. The elder brother sighed as he moved to prepare the room. “Dante prep the room for combat. I wish to test the students’ abilities myself.”

“Hey… Look I know we’re going to teach, just go easy on them okay? I don’t wanna write notes telling all these parents why their kids need new right arms.” He joked, earning another dagger glare from his brother.  
“Okay jeez, still too soon?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team RWBY and JNPR thankfully made it on time to their next assigned class and both teams were able to sit next to each other. Though they were waiting for class to officially begin, the only teacher in the room was the younger twin Dante. Said teacher was sitting at the desk in the room with his feet resting on it. He was simply taking his time reading on his scroll, browsing online magazines and news instead of paying attention to the students.  
“Uh what is he doing?” Jaune asked his friends out of confusion. “I didn’t expect him to seem to… not care.” Pyrrha cocked her head in confusion at their teacher and tried her best to think of a reason. “I think he’s waiting for everyone here. He may be unconventional in his teaching. That is if the rest of Beacon’s teachers are the standard.”

Yang snickered in response. “Hey if he wants to read all class that’s more than good for us, right?”

Weiss however found no amusement in that. “Unlike you I actually want them to do their best to see what we’re capable of.”

“Oh, is that right ice queen?” Dante shouted from the desk to catch their attention. “Well I’m glad to fill you in. My wonderful brother has decided to make me referee for sparring matches this class. So, I’m actually getting paid to sit and look handsome.” He spoke standing up and laying his scroll on the table. “Alright looks like you’re all in your seats and everyone seems here. So, I’ll get introductions out of the way, I’m Dante Sparda your new teacher. Though I insist on Dante or Mr. Dante.”  
This was when one last person entered through the doorway. Vergil walked inside with Yamato in his hand. “So, are you ready to test your limits?” He asked coldly, sending a shiver down every students’ spines. Even the most fearless and experienced students felt the intimidation that the elder twin was giving off.

“Bet you’re glad I’m here to hold him off.” Dante chuckled. “Don’t worry he doesn’t bite.” This caused a panic to grow inside of Jaune. “Uh Mr. Dante sir? What do you mean by hold him off?”  
Instead however Vergil answered the question. “I have informed and come to an agreement with Ozpin. To show you all the harshness of the real world without risking your lives in an actual mission, you will all be sparring as a team… with myself as your opponent.”

This plan of education shocked all of the class as the students started talking amongst themselves.

Blake however took this moment to speak up to their teachers. “Don’t you think that is a little unfair? You both are fully experienced huntsman.”

“That is why I will not be requiring you to defeat me to succeed in this task. Other wise you would all be destined to fail.” Vergil spoke bluntly. “All you have to do to be counted as passing this assignment is to damage me in a significant way. I will not require you to deplete my aura or ring me out either. Furthermore, it will be a full team versus a single opponent, this exercise is to teach you to rely on each other while also feeling the threat of death.”  
A sigh of relief escaped multiple of the students when he explained the rules. Though many where still on edge, especially when he spoke of the ‘threat of death’.  
“We will be choosing the teams as we see fit. Though this is our assigned classroom we have permission to use the sparring arena when it is available. And lucky for you it is.” Dante added with a smile. “Relax and loosen up. I’m not gonna let a single student of mine get taken out. It’d be bad form to let a bunch of kids not get to accomplish their dreams.”

The younger twin’s words did some damage control after the intensity of Vergil’s tone. Even Jaune was managing to smile optimistically despite his nerves.  
“Ruby Rose.” Vergil spoke, causing the younger girl to jump. “Y-yes Mr. Vergil sir.” She stammered in surprise but stood up in confidence. She may have been nervous, but she was ready to prove herself.

A slight smirk spread on the Dark Slayer’s face. “Ready your team. You will be up first; I hope you do not disappoint me.”

[That is where this chapter is going to end, the next chapter will be focusing on team RWBY attempting to prove themselves underneath Vergil’s judgmental gaze. As well as focusing on the developing plot from RWBY’s second volume. I hope you enjoyed and will stick around as things are only going to get more fun as the Sparda twins bring their own kind of style to the world of Remnant. Take care~]


	3. A Test Of Blood

Demonic Guidance Chapter 3  
[Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, this one is gonna be starting with the Vergil hazing of Beacon’s students. Hope you enjoy seeing how team RWBY handles it. Will they manage to work as a team and hit him down or will Vergil’s overwhelming power stop them in their tracks. This is a fan made crossover, I neither own the rights to Devil May Cry or RWBY. Thank you for reading.]

To say team RWBY was nervous would be an understatement, sure they had taken on criminals and Grimm at this point, but they were supposed to go up against a genuine huntsman. A huntsman that was part of a pair that were apparently so impressive to Ozpin that he hired them quickly before the new semester. That alone was intimidating. Vergil’s intimidating nature only made it worse.  
“Come on guys you heard the rules, all we gonna do is damage him hard enough that we pass. And Dante seems to be a chill enough guy to be a good judge of that. We’re tough enough to take this on.” Yang tried her best to calm her companions. Ruby was examining and making sure her scythe Crescent Rose was perfectly ready for this, Weiss was practicing her stances with her rapier Myrtenaster, and Blake was tightening the ribbon on her head. Blake’s weapon was already on her back and ready to be used.  
“He seems to be serious about testing our limits. I just hope we can hold together long enough to succeed.” Blake spoke as she took a deep breath. Weiss however scoffed, “I know he has to be capable but if we can’t do this, we won’t be ready to be huntsman. We have to try our best.”

Ruby perked up as she spun her scythe around. “I agree! We can take him on if we work together. This is a good time to use some of our techniques and plans we practiced. I’ll try my best to call them out when we need to strategize… though I’m open to suggestions!” Yang chuckled at her sister’s excitement. “I’m sure we’ll take him on good enough Rubes. Let’s take on this old man.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil was sitting calmly in a single wooden chair in the middle of the sparring arena, his hands resting on Yamato in front of him like it was a cane. To the side of the middle ground was both Glynda Goodwitch and Dante serving as the referees. Glynda using her free time wanted to assure that the new Beacon teachers were going to treat their students with respect and not be unnecessarily cruel. With two more teachers added to the curriculum Glynda was thankfully given more time to work on multiple assignments.

“Is this some sort of ritual for him?” Glynda whispered to Dante out of curiosity. “He seems to be concentrating on something.” He questions caused the younger twin to smirk. “His style focuses a lot on concentration and control of his power, he likes to do this before taking someone seriously too. I already made sure he won’t go too hard on them. So, don’t fret too much.” Glynda simply sighed and gave a glare to Dante. “If he goes too far, he will have hell to pay. Even if you two are as strong as you appear to be.”

It wasn’t even a few minutes longer till team RWBY came out together armed and ready to fight their teacher in this contest of strength. As they approached the arena stage, Vergil moved to push the chair to the side out of the way of their fight. “I take it you are prepared?” He asked as he walked back onto the stage. Yamato resting in his hand at his side, ready to see what they had in store.

“Yes, we are ready to take your test.” Ruby speaks up full of courage and backed by her team. Glynda pressed a few digital buttons on her scroll pad to show team RWBYs aura levels on the arena’s screen, though there were no aura levels presented for Vergil. Glynda glanced towards Dante for an explanation. Though the younger brother simply shrugged.

“Alright, then come on.” The elder son of Sparda spoke motioning for them to approach.

The girls split off in four different paths, Ruby moving back to fire from long range at their teacher while her three teammates rushed their teacher at three different angles weapons readied and in hand. Blake and Yang on the left and right of Vergil started launching dust enhanced bullets at him as well. The Dark Slayer however was simply batting away any of the bullets that were launched at him with his swords sheathe, though when the fire dust from Yang started to approach him, he dashed out of sight. Reappearing directly behind Yang. “Wha-!” Yang exclaimed as she turned to look at him, though she took two blows from his sheathe. One blow to her stomach and one to her head. Though her aura blocked the blows from causing too much damage she was quick to bounce back and start launching punches at Vergil. Each punch being easily blocked by his guard.

Weiss was approaching closer though was analyzing the quick blows Yang was throwing and how not a single one made real contact with their teacher. Blake however looked over to Weiss with a nod. Blake rushing forward with her swords in hand as Weiss used her glyphs to put a gravity glyph under Vergil to keep him from running or dodging away. Ruby looked down her sight in frustration as she couldn’t get a clear shot anymore by how fast and constant Yang and Vergil were bouncing around. “Looks like I’ll have to get closer.” She muttered as she rushed forward with her intense speed.

Vergil glanced at the two girls rushing him and the one punching down on his blocked arms. ‘They are working together but getting so close is foolish.’ He thought to himself before unsheathing his blade faster then Yang could throw a fist at him. Knocking the blade into her and launching her back away from him. She flew far away from the massive hit though she didn’t get knocked out of bounds, just barely.

Before he could try to fight against the gravity glyph, he noticed how fast Blake and Ruby were approaching. He smirked slightly and quickly conjured several blue summoned swords around him. “Back off!” He shouted out in warning as several of the swords launched themselves towards Blake. Causing her to have to use her shadow semblance to dodge the attacks, though even with her semblance they were fast enough to scratch her aura and damage it.  
Ruby however was able to dodge just fast enough past the summon swords to get close to Vergil, swinging her blade down from over her head directly at him. However instead of attempting to dodge her he simply hit her in the gut with the end of his sheathed katana, thrusting it forward to knock her back.

The schnee heiress glanced at their scrolls to gauge how much aura they were already losing and was shocked to see that Yang lost almost half of her entire bar from that one hit alone. Ruby and Blake both had missing closer to a quarter. ‘How is he hitting us that hard?’ She thought to herself. Feeling a sense of dread as the cambion’s focus was now on her. Vergil dashed forward breaking through the intense power of the black glyph Weiss had attempted to trap him in. His katana unsheathing to slash at the white-haired girl. She was just barely able to bring up her rapier to deflect the blow. The son of Sparda however used the momentum of his sword to bring it back around and force her to keep having to block his advances. His superior speed and swordsmanship keeping her from even being able to get out of range, having to block to just avoid from being taken down then and there.

The remaining members of team RWBY had recovered from their damage enough at this point to formulate a strategy. “You two, use your team up Bumblby while I cover Weiss!” Ruby shouted out as she ran back into the fight. Blake nodded towards her partner whose semblance was already charged up. If they were able to launch Yang at him, she might be able to deal a big enough blow for this challenge. Blake threw out her weapon on its ribbon for Yang to catch. The blonde brawler starting to run to build up the momentum they’d need.

“Don’t worry Weiss!” Ruby shouted as she jumped to swing at Vergil. Aiming for his legs this time while her partner was deflecting hits as best as she could. Their teacher however had other plans. Moving to jump off of Ruby’s head he launched himself up and slashed at both of them. Dealing damage to both of their auras. The two girls rolling back to try and recover. Weiss panted trying to catch her breath. “He was just toying with me… He could have broken my guard whenever he wished.” She muttered in frustration. Glancing over to members BY of team RWBY to see they were almost ready to launch Yang at him. “Quick Ruby we need to freeze him in place.” She added. The red hooded leader nodded in agreement, slamming her scythe in the ground to steady it. Unleashing a barrage of sniper rounds at Vergil in an attempt to keep him from escaping.

The heiress moved to launch a sheet of ice using the dust in her rapier at their opponent. Trying to freeze him in place. Something that gave much relief to both girls when it seemed to actually work. The Dark Slayer was mostly unfrozen except for the bottom of his boots, which were now stuck to the floor. Seeing their time to strike Blake gave one last spin to launch Yang at him, her blonde hair glowing bright and her eyes blood red as she flew through the air ready to strike him down. Vergil turned to look directly at the flaming girl charging right for him, and instead of bracing himself or hurriedly trying to free himself. He closed his eyes and scoffed slightly.  
Dante clicked his tongue at that, causing Glynda to glance at him once more. “It was a good plan, it’s a shame they chose to try it on him of all people.” He simply commented. The blonde teacher turning back to watch out of curiosity of what the elder twin had planned.

For Yang time seemed to slow down for her as she was approaching him, right when she was within range of him was only when she started to notice that he was glowingly slightly with a dark blue light. Her eyes grew wide as she attempted to throw a punch at his head hoping to take him down before he could try anything.

Unfortunately for all of them, he was a son of Sparda.

Before her fist could make contact with his cheek, he gripped her by the shoulder and turned, breaking through the ice that held him as if it was nothing but cheap plastic. Quickly he threw her with more might then she thought possible of him. The blonde huntress in training hurtling quickly at both Ruby and Weiss. The red of the pair was able to move just enough to avoid her sister, but Weiss was not so lucky. The two girls colliding and both launching back. Their auras drained to the minimum amount and both flying far out of bounds. They landed in a heap though not too badly damaged thanks to the aura they had left. Though they both would be sore for a while after their part of the fight. Ruby turned back to look at her opponent, only to discover he was standing right in front of her, less then a foot of distance between them. “Uh… hi?” She offered meekly out of a combination of awe and fear of the strength he just displayed. “Foolish girl, though your plan had some merit.” Vergil commented with a cold glare down at her. Ruby did the smart move of dashing away back towards Blake and out of the range of her teacher.

“Ruby are you okay?” Blake asked, her mind racing for possibilities as well. Constantly looking back between their removed teammates and their teacher. Who was now slowly approaching them, the way he walked was strong and full of pride. It was honestly intimidating to the two girls even on its own. “I thought he was good, but he did that so fast it was insane!” Ruby muttered. “Though I think I have a plan of what to do… We’ll have to use what energy we have left and go for one last rushing blow. We don’t have the endurance to try and wear down his defenses with just the two of us like this.”

The faunus in hiding nodded and looked back towards Vergil. Breathing in deeply and speaking once more. “I can rush him while you find the perfect time to go for a sneaking strike with your scythe. I think my semblance would be the best at avoiding getting hit by him.” Ruby nodded and motioned to the edge of the arena. “I’ll run circles around both of you until I see an opening, try your best to stay safe!” They nodded in agreement on this and both rushed back into the fight.

Yang and Weiss however both walked slowly over to stand with Goodwitch and Dante, both in a mix of embarrassment and shame that they were taken down so efficiently. “It was a good attempt kid, are you holding up okay?” Dante asked to them both. Yang nodded and Weiss looked at the fight in progress. “I could see he was doing something before he threw me.” Yang started to speak. “But the speed he moved was just insane, I’ve never seen anyone go that fast in such a short amount of time.” Dante chuckled and put a hand on both their heads, patting them a couple of times before moving away. “Don’t feel too bad, just remember that some people will play their best to keep their full capabilities secret until its too late for you to act.”

Back in the arena however Vergil continued to slowly walk towards Blake who was rushing him, Ruby was running the perimeter and taking potshots with her sniper as she ran around, doing her best at avoiding hitting her teammate. “I can sense your fear. You cannot hope to win if you can’t keep yourself in check.” The elder son of Sparda warned her. The young black-haired girl however simply unsheathed both of her weapon again and started swinging with both blades. For Vergil however, dodging the sniper fire and blades swung at his body was more then simple for him. Using his Yamato in both hands with his blade drawn to parry and block the attacks. He was only distracted when he heard the other girl approaching him again. He turned to look slightly and genuinely surprised at her technique. Ruby was spinning like a top towards him at this point with her scythe blade ready to pierce whatever she came into contact with.

‘A risky plan built out of desperation, but a interesting strategy nonetheless.’ Vergil thought to himself. Looking towards Blake he quickly kicked at her to knock her back out of range. More to get her out of the way of possibly getting sliced by Ruby’s attack. He may have been testing them, but he was still their teacher now. He had a duty to protect them from severe harm even during training.  
He turned to face Ruby as her spinning blade dove straight towards him, He swung his katana hard launching her off balance with her attack. Before either of them could do anything, Blake had dived back into the fight to stab at him with her sword in a desperate attempt to keep him from eliminating her team leader.

In full honesty if Vergil wanted to, he could have dashed around both of them and taken them down too. But a rare thing happened during this fight, their sheer determination and strategy managed to earn a tiny bit of respect from Vergil. Albeit the amount was small, and he was more amused with their efforts then anything. But there was some pride in how determined they were to answer his test that he decided to give them some leeway.  
He turned to face Blake and caught her sword, letting the blade slide directly through and impaling his hand, causing the twin to wince slightly at the familiar pain. Blake however paled in horror at what had occurred, a mixture of shock and fear on her face as she saw the blood spill from her teacher’s hand. Gasps and shouts escaping multiple of the students in the audience of the class.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Blake shouted in worry as she thought of the possible explanations for this. ‘Why didn’t he have his aura up to defend himself?’ She thought to herself in worry and fear. The idea that she had ruined her chances at Beacon and would be expelled rushing through her mind.

“Congratulations Blake Belladonna, you have caused your team to pass.” Vergil stated matter of fact. Causing Blake to become even more confused. Ruby was just as confused and scared at the consequences of what would happen. Vergil however just pulled his hand away and ripped it off of Gambol Shroud’s blade. Dante clapped and approached with the two remaining members of team RWBY and Glynda Goodwitch. “We told you guys that you would pass if you did an amount of damage, we found significant. And that seems to be quite enough I’d say, drew a bit of blood even.” The younger twin commented. Moving to motion to a bewildered Glynda Goodwitch, he chuckled as she quickly pressed more buttons on the pad she always carried. 

“Team RWBY is the first team to pass your test. However, if that is how you wish to test people, I demand you make some changes to what you think would be appropriate for our students’ curriculum.” She replied with a glare towards both twins. “I’d rather we not have to spend our free time mopping up your blood.”

Vergil nodded in understanding, where as Dante chuckled in amusement. The younger twin turning to the audience of students. “Alright so the new rules are you just have to preform well enough in our eyes to be considered passing with your capabilities. Even if your entire team loses which is honestly likely you can still pass if you put all your heart and effort into it.” The red coated devil explained. “I’ll give you guys some time to adjust then I’ll entertain the next team. We got quite a few, today don’t we?”  
“Team RWBY.” Vergil spoke to the four confused and somewhat still slightly shellshocked girls. “I wish to speak with you after you finish recovering. Please go change back into your uniforms and clean your weapons before hand however.” The team nodded as they walked away. 

It didn’t take long for them to make it back behind the scenes in the locker rooms, each with different thoughts and takeaways.  
“So, we at least passed, right?” Ruby asked trying to cheer up the mood. “After we as a group assaulted our teacher…” Weiss muttered in a mix of shame and confusion. “But yeah that’s what he was trying to get us to do though!” Yang shouted back in defense of her partner.

“Its just… I don’t get why he didn’t have an aura to shield himself. How could he be a real huntsman without an aura?!” Blake asked in confusion. “I don’t think he just lowered his guard down either… he turned and faced me before it happened.” Ruby tried to think of a possible explanation for it. “Perhaps he was trying to shock and teach us something?” She offered to try and calm her team. “These guys are strange, but they don’t seem mean spirited.” Yang pointed out. “Sure, Vergil was scary but if he just wanted to crush us in that fight he would have. I think he was just trying to scare us into working together.”

Weiss sighed and looked towards Blake. “Its fine you’re not going to be punished for it they clearly have no intention of that. We’ll all be fine.” Blake nodded in agreement at her teammate’s consolation. “I just think the more we learn about them the stranger they seem.”

Of that all of team RWBY agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on and thankfully no more blood was shed from anyone during the sparring matches, many students passed such as team JNPR, but even more many students failed throughout all of the classes that they went through. It didn’t matter which teacher they went up with some of the students were just crushed without having anything to show for it. When the students were finally clearing out of the room Ozpin himself came to see his three employees. “So, headmistress, do you think they did a sufficient job at teaching here?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Glynda sighed and nodded in acceptance. “While I do not agree with every aspect of their methods, they did a significant job at analyzing and showing each students strength and weaknesses.” Ozpin turned to face Dante and Vergil and smiled. “I am glad at least some of the students managed to make you impressed.” The elder twin however scoffed at his words. “Some of your students feel less like they have potential and more that you need to fill boots with bodies, Ozpin.”

“All my brother is saying is he’s concerned, that’s all.” Dante tried to put some positivity into his brother’s harsh accusation.

The headmaster sipped the coffee cup he held and looked the darker brother in the eyes. “I do not take acceptance here likely. If a student has even a small amount of potential, I bring them here to hope they are able to unleash it. It is not a perfect rate of success, but I have their best interests at heart I assure you.”

“V’s a special guy, he’s just showing his worry. In his own way.” Dante commented with a smirk on his face. “I believe you, though to squabble about trusting me was not what I wished to bring about with this.” Ozpin spoke. “I wished to help explain more things to you both, and about the true fight we have in front of us. I would like you both to meet me in my office when you get the chance.” The elder son of Sparda narrowed his eyes before relenting, turning to leave. “I promised to speak with team RWBY about their… unique fight. I will get to that when they are free. Until then I had something, I wished to take care of.” He added before walking out.

“We can have a serious discussion after a bit of rest, cause if you will excuse me there is some pizza, I had the cooks whip up special for me.” Dante added as he made his way out another one of the doors. “Looking forward to story time Ozzy.”  
Glynda looked towards her boss with a hint of worry. “They do not seem to take the idea that seriously, are you sure it’s a good idea to give them such vital information?” Ozpin turned to look at her with a smile. “I believe that lack of concern might prove they need to know how dangerous their new world is. And with their strength they may be able to do something about it for all of our sakes.”  
“I hope you’re right Ozpin. Brothers know we need all the allies we can get.” She muttered with a sigh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil marched through the halls of beacon with Yamato concealed within himself once more. Ignoring the gossiping about him coming from the students as he walked past, internally amused by how some of the students were suspecting him and his brother of being some kind of inhuman person at how he was stabbed and didn’t even go to the clinic within the school for help. The closeness of some of the guesses just made him chuckle inside. ‘I wonder how scared they would be if they learned of our origins.’ He thought to himself in a bit of amusement. Turning to enter his private room in Beacon’s dorms. “Now… I think I have an idea of what to do next.” He muttered in thought. Going to a cabinet in the simply furnished room and digging out something he managed to acquire. A simple container of salts that he managed to get ordered to him. With a few quick movements Vergil had managed to make a simple sealing circle on the floor. “While it doesn’t have too much of an effect on myself… demons are still able to be contained by such a simple technique in their infancy.”

The elder son of Sparda summoned his Yamato and unsheathed it, tossing the sheathe for the blade onto his bed as he didn’t need it for what he would be attempting. Looking at his other hand he gave a slight click of his tongue. “To think it was a student stabbing me to give me this idea.” He muttered, amused despite the frown plastered on his visage.

Charging his left hand with demonic power and magic he let his demonic energy flow hard into his open hand. “I must create a system, or be enslaved by another man's. I will not reason and compare: my business is to create.” He recited from the words imprinted on his memories. His thoughts dwelling on the past and every action he had taken to get to the place he was now. His focus on specific moments and parts of his life he had cleaved away from his very psyche. Despite his previous efforts such aspects of himself were never truly able to be killed off. Only severed from his consciousness in his moments of weakness.

“Without contraries is no progression. Attraction and repulsion, reason and energy, love and hate, are necessary to human existence.” Vergil quoted once more the works of art he loved in his youth. Taking time to charge enough energy into his grasp before cutting into his hand slowly with Yamato.

Blood flowing and dripping onto the floor charged with his magic and energy, He outstretched his hand towards the blood he had shed. “Shape to my will and rise my former nightmare.”  
The blood stuck on the ground started to twitch and move vividly as a black and blue object formed from the red liquid. The blue orb forming and growing larger until it was at its peak size as the core of a demon. It wasn’t a moment sooner until the demonic creature Vergil had reborn into this world took back its winged appearance.

“Hey I’m alive! What the hell is wrong with you Vergil!? I mean not that I ain’t glad to be back, but you and I had an agreement and everything. I was supposed to die with the rest of the memories you shed and all that.” Griffon cawed at him in his resurrected state. “And I’m not falling apart or needing to be bound to stay alive! What the hell man! I knew you were strong and shit but not so strong you’d manage to recreate me and everything!” He continued to exclaim. “Are you done?” Vergil stated bluntly, though a slight smile was spread on his face. He would never admit it aloud but a part of him missed the antics of his feathered companion. At least the part of him that was once V did. “I had come to realize the abilities of creation a demon with enough strength could have. I have grown far beyond even the strength of Sparda and Mundus. If Mundus could create the lives of demons who live on their own, who was to say I could not?”

Griffon laughed and moved to perch himself on Vergil’s bed. “And here’s to think you’re the guy who carved me out of him in the first place. You’re a confusing one, now aren’t you?” He asked in joy. “So, what’s the deal? We are teaming up to kill Dante or something?”

“Far from it, Dante and I have come to an… agreement when it comes to each other. We now keep each other in check… due to Nero’s insistence.” Vergil explained, though his efforts earned more laughter from his avian companion. “We aren’t in hell and we aren’t on earth. We are in some alternate human realm called Remnant. And I thought I would need more allies then just my brother.”

The lightning demon chuckled again in understanding. “Ah so you want me as some kind of minion or something. Look at big bad Demon King Vergil already making an army.” He continued to goad him on. “Well listen if you think you need my help, I’m willing to lend my talons on a couple of conditions. Make a contract, though since you have enough demonic power you won’t need to bind us together like you did before.” “We were allies and dare I even say friends before your second death. And I will keep you from dying ever again in return for your loyalty.” Vergil spoke stretching out his arm, the hand he cut already having healed. Griffon quickly flapped his wings and hopped over to land on his shoulder. “I hope you don’t regret this Vergil, but you got a deal. You keep me alive and I keep your little friends in check. Boy Dante’s gonna loose it when he sees me.” The bird spoke with a chuckle. “Though you better be bringing back the whole entourage and giving them this sweet gig.”

The elder son of Sparda chuckled lightly at that point. “Of course, I will require the help of Shadow and the might of Nightmare. The creatures of Grimm are already no match for the power of a son of Sparda. They will too learn to fear the might of my Nightmares.”

It didn’t take long for Vergil to do the same blood ritual to bring back another one of his companions. Nightmare when resurrected was in a shrunken version and not at full height to avoid breaking the ceiling. In fact, Nightmare was about the height of a small toddler at the moment, though it did not seem to mind its current size. He didn’t even need to be ordered and given rules and restrictions. The demon already knew what Vergil wanted and was more then willing to bind itself to its master once more.  
“I think he just is ready and willing to be used to destroy someone. I’m just glad he likes you.” Griffon muttered in relief at Nightmare’s loyalty. 

As soon as Shadow had been resurrected the panther took an action that actually took the Son of Sparda off guard. It prowled over to him and started licking him while demanding to be pet. “Aw kitty missed you so much! Ha Ha!” Griffon added  
Vergil nodded in understanding. “Though you will not have to brand my skin or hair as you did before, I will still be requiring you to travel in my shadow and be summoned at a moment notice.” He informed his returning familiars. “With my demonic power at its height I could summon you all at once and still use my devil form.” 

Griffon flew around the room and landed on the desk. “Yeah someone would have to be an idiot to take you on in the first place, imagine how much of an idiot they’ll feel like when you pull out a miniature demon army from nowhere!” Shadow had taken up its spot on the bed of Vergil’s room and laid down. Whereas Nightmare was just content to stare out the window sitting on the windowsill. “The important thing is that there are students in this school that I have sworn not to harm nor allow harm to come upon them. Dante trusts me to keep my word and not bring harm to innocents. Therefore, that restriction shall be placed upon you all as well.” Vergil ordered his three familiars. No argument needed to be had about that. Besides even before they were bound to V they were not the type of demons to go on a blood crazed frenzy in the first place. “You three will need to stay hidden to not attract even more attention when we are not out on a mission.”

A growl of agreement came from Shadow, though the feline demon refused to get up from the comfy spot it had claimed on his bed. “Looks like you’re gonna have to fight for the covers eh Vergie?” Griffon asked with amusement.  
“I am already regretting giving you your lives back.” Muttered the half devil.

[So, this chapter ended up being done faster then I expected it too, again sorry there hasn’t been too much plot development yet. I hope the frequency of the updates have been helping to counteract that. Next chapter will have Dante and Vergil learn about Salem. As well as Ozpin having to meet the familiars. Then it will continue with the main plot of Volume 2 and more interactions with team RWBY and the Sparda twins. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to Chapter 4.]


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the next chapter of this fic. This time Dante and Vergil learn more about the battle being fought in secret in Remnant. Meanwhile Team RWBY will be continuing their time at Beacon and learning more from the sons of Sparda themselves. This is a fan made crossover, I neither own the rights to Devil May Cry or RWBY. Thank you for reading.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dante wasn’t sure what to expect anymore now that he was in another dimension with his brother being the only person he knew before hand, however seeing his brother’s discarded thoughts turned familiars hanging out in a dorm room was not one of the things he was thinking would occur. Especially considering he killed all three of them.

“You know Verge when I said Nero was your son, I didn’t think you’d start adopting every stray you came across.” The younger twin joked. Doing his best to lighten the strange tension as he entered the room. Griffon was perched on a chair at the desk in the room, Shadow was lounging on his back on the bed, and Nightmare was sitting on the desk staring at Dante. Surprisingly they didn’t seem to hold any hostility towards the younger brother outside of Griffon teasing. "Well ya see he thought you guys would need more help and who knows how long it’ll take until we can get back to the actual human world.” Griffon spoke up, though started chuckling. “To be honest I think he just missed us, but you know he won’t admit it.” He added with a loud laugh.

Vergil however held a scowl on his face. “Dante and I have more then enough power, however we cannot be everywhere at once. Regardless of what Ozpin has yet to tell us I can tell we will need more numbers on our side. Hence why I resurrected them.” He would not give any admission however to confirm Griffon’s words. Even if there was a hint of truth to them. “Well that’s why I showed up even, to collect you. Ozpin says he wishes to illuminate on some details and stuff. Sounds like to me we’ve been put on the good list.” Dante spoke with a shrug. “Or he thinks he knows enough of us to use us for some scheme. Either way I’m curious to see what he has to say.”

“Very well.” Vergil replied motioning to his familiars. “Come and recede to the shadows. We may need to introduce you as well.” The three summons did as they were told and moved to heed their master. “Alright but if they say something stupid, I’m still gonna laugh at ‘em!” Griffon added before the three vanished from visible sight.

Dante put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t forget you should go make sure team RWBY doesn’t feel guilty for stabbing you. Even if you let them.” Though Vergil merely shrugged off his hand. “After we hear the wizard’s words Dante.”  
“Alright after you oh mighty king of hell.” Dante added with a hint of sarcastic enthusiasm. Only earning a snort of annoyance from his brother.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

The tension in Ozpin’s office was thick and heavy, the headmaster sighing as he read the messages from General Ironwood. The Atlesian general had decided to bring a huge portion of the army with him and would be arriving in the following morning. Thought that wasn’t the immediate thing weighing on his mind. No that would be the two men entering his office. The pair of cambions could be a deciding factor in dealing with Salem. He alone held all the keys to what Salem was and how dangerous she was to the existence of Remnant.

How could he convince them that this task was worth undertaking when they were not even from this realm?

“I wished to illuminate on somethings here… I believe that you two are trustworthy enough to be given the full picture of what we aim to accomplish.” Ozpin started speaking, hands clasped together as he thought of what to say. “The Grimm are the biggest threat towards the humans and faunus on this planet. Though while the Grimm are beasts that take time to learn and become true threats, there are larger threats beyond that.” Dante chuckled and shrugged. Moving to stand in front of the headmaster’s desk with a confident smirk on his face. “Come on what’s the big secret?” He asked wanting to get every detail out in the open. Vergil however said nothing and just watched Ozpin carefully studying his every move.

“The Grimm have a dark master named Salem, she is a dangerous malevolent force who wishes to drive humanity against itself. She wishes to conquer and take whatever she desires from us.” Ozpin explained with a frown. “She is also one of the few people on this planet that can use magic.”

Vergil decided to speak up at this point. “So, she is the dark master of these creatures, do you know what she wishes to get specifically? Most creatures such as this have an end goal.” The headmaster nodded in turn. “There are four maidens who are the only ones who can access four special relics. I believe she wishes to have her minions steal these powers and take these relics. These relics are ancient and powerful objects from the gods themselves… My allies and I are trying our best to keep her from conquering us all.”

“We gotta take her down then? Got a location we could raid?” Dante asked much to Ozpin’s shock. “N-no. We know she resides in the Land of Darkness, but it is a barren wasteland that is impossible to search. Even for ones as powerful as you it would be suicide to venture there alone.” A scoff of annoyance escaped the elder twin. “Do not underestimate a son of Sparda.” Vergil stated bluntly. “I will take your word that it’s a bad strategy. However, do not presume to know my power.”

Dante held up his hand to his brother to signal him to back down. “Still that gives us some idea of what we’re up against. I think as the owner of Devil May Cry the best devil hunting shop around, I can help take care of this witch for you.” He spoke happily. “Though in return you help us get our asses home.”

Ozpin nodded in agreement. “I would have done that regardless, but those terms are agreeable. Thank you, gentlemen. I am glad we can understand each other in our struggles against destructive forces. That is all I wished to discuss tonight.”  
With a dramatic bow from Dante and a nod of understanding from Vergil, the two went back into the elevator and left the office. On the ride down in the elevator the first one to speak was Vergil. “He is still holding secrets, though he is genuine in his struggle.” Dante nodded in agreement. “I think this place could use a little help; man, I wish we had the rest of the gang to knock some heads together.”

That was when the blue feathered friend decided to materialize from the shadows. “Yeah I’ve been thinking of some ways to make a gateway between worlds. It’s gonna take some time and research on our part but don’t worry. I think we got this.”  
Vergil frowned and looked towards his familiar. “First I wish to speak with team RWBY. I promised them I would talk to them about their fight. Ms. Belladonna seemed particularly on edge.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Team RWBY were doing their best to enjoy the night after the physically taxing test they had earlier in the day. Yang particularly was stretching her arm, Vergil was carefully enough not to tear it off, but it still hurt like hell. Her aura was able to heal any damage, but she was still tired.

“Blake calm down. We passed our test and the teachers liked us. You shouldn’t over think what happened.” Yang called over to her partner, watching her as she stared at her scroll. The faunus in secret however wasn’t able to sit still. “Its just too strange. When I search for info about these two nothing shows up. There is no record of them in anyway, the name Sparda doesn’t even come up.” Weiss sighed as she thought it over, laying on her bed trying to get some rest. “Maybe they’re not who they say they are? But Ozpin seems to trust them. Whoever they are.” Ruby glanced over with a more hopeful look in her eye. “I think they’re good natured. Just intimidating in their ability… I’m just saying I like ‘em.”

That was when a gentle knock was coming from their dorm room door. The sound causing Ruby to hop out of her bed and rush to the door. She quickly opened the door without hesitation and froze in shock at the sight of Vergil. “H-hello?” came the tiny squeak of surprise from the young girl.

“I hope I am not intruding. I just wished to speak with you all. Your team’s test was first and therefore more surprising for not only the entire class, but specifically your team.” The Dark Slayer spoke politely. “I hope you are all well.”  
The rest of the team walked over to join their leader. Ruby did her best to look confident in front of their new teacher. “Yeah we’re good. Though we were uh… concerned and had some questions. If that’s okay?” 

“If you are curious about my hand. It healed almost instantly. My brother and I have highly fast and intense regeneration. It is only limited by our own stamina.” Vergil spoke to eliminate the biggest question first. “Due to our lineage we do not have the ability to protect and shield ourselves with Aura like the rest of you.”

Blake decided to speak up at this point. “I know this might be a personal question. But are you and Dante faunus? I ask because whenever you are near there is this… feeling you give off.” She asked, looking down after she gave her question.  
“That is an… interesting thing to hear.” Vergil spoke, trying to think of how best to approach this subject. “I am half human. You must be sensing my other half and are feeling natural wariness of the power it brings.” The phrasing their teacher used caused a mixture of relief, fascination, and a small tinge of curiosity to course through the team. “What is this other half?” Weiss asked as her eyes narrowed.

“I am the elder son of Sparda. The Legendary Dark Knight, who betrayed his own kind for the sake of humanity.” Vergil spoke with a sense of honor to his lineage. “I am half human as my mother was human. But my father was something far different, a Devil.” The words he said put team RWBY in a strange mixture of disbelief, curiosity, and fear. They knew they were supposed to be safe around their teachers, but the idea of one of their elders saying they were demonic was insane.  
“Believe me or not, that is the truth. Now girls if you will excuse me.” Vergil spoke as he turned to leave the students to rest. “What makes someone more then what they are is their actions and heart, not what others think about their species.” He added as he left.

The girls stood there for a few moments before Blake finally spoke up. “As stand offish as he can be, I think he is being genuine.” She softly broke the silence, the last of his words resonating with her.

“Still he said he was a demon. Does he think we’re fools?” Weiss added in disbelief.

“Half demon.” Ruby clarified. “He’s human too.”

Yang shook her head. “I dunno its weird to think about. But everything has been weird when it comes to those two.”

That was something all four girls agreed on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

The sight of the Atlesian fleet of ships approaching Vale and Beacon was a strange yet beautiful sight. One that elicited a whistle of amusement from Dante, as he gazed at them through a window. They cast against the light of dawn in a particularly spectacular way. “Someone’s been watching some sci-fi movies huh?” He asked with a facetious tone in his voice. He had gotten up early to talk to Vergil about his research on a possible way home, but now this had definitely caught his interest.  
“If a country has such power in their arsenal. I am curious as to how that makes the other kingdoms feel.” Vergil spoke up, exiting his room. He took his time joining his brother looking out at the view. “Though I doubt they would pose a threat to us if it came to that.”

Dante frowned and lightly pushed at his brother’s shoulder. “You need to stop preparing to fight everyone you see here. Wait for someone else to make a move before you plan how to cut them down.” He warned.  
“Force of habit I suppose.” Was the simple flippant reply that came from the older twin. “Dante, I wish to make a request. I need one of us to do research out in Vale today, I believe there may be information that needs to see in person instead of simply using my scroll here. While Beacon’s library is extensive, we need more points to search.”

A chuckle escaped the younger of the two. “Are you asking me to run errands? Well I can handle that. Just don’t go to rough during classes today while I’m out okay?” He added with a wink. His playful nature earning a slight chuckle and an eye roll from Vergil. “I’ll message you a list of locations and items. Try not to get lost.” He gave as a joking warning.

That was then a cough was heard causing both of the men to turn and look over to its source. There stood a tall man in a white suit and uniform. “Greetings gentleman, I do not wish to take much of your time. I just wanted to introduce myself to Ozpin’s new teachers and allies.” He explained. “I am the general of the army you two were… curious about. General Ironwood, but please James is fine.” Vergil turned to face him and nodded in turn. “I am Vergil the elder son of Sparda. A pleasure to see Ozpin has allies that know how to present themselves in person.” He spoke with a sense of honor in his voice. “And I’m Dante, nice to meet you too James. I’ll be honest I’ve never seen anything like that.” Dante replied motioning a thumb towards the fleet. “You certainly know how to make an entrance.”

Ironwood smiled softly at how pleasant and professional the two were taking this first meeting. “I am hoping the show of force will keep our enemies thinking twice before acting. Unfortunately, Ozpin seems to disagree with how forward of an action this is. He seems to think we should be holding back our hand. Waiting to see what happens before presenting ourselves. I feel differently on the matter.”

“I’ll be honest James I’m not sure which method would be better. While Ozpin is just a headmaster you have an army combined with your school, right?” Dante asked. “As long as you have someone who can be stealthy combined with your show of force it should be fine. Then again I never served in any official army so I can’t say either way honestly.” Vergil nodded in agreement. “Or experience with military organization is… limited.” He spoke quietly, pushing down memories of his time as Nelo Angelo that he did not want to dwell on.

“I appreciate your input.” James spoke with a smile. “Well I don’t wish to take up any more of your time, I have to take care of business of my own. Good day.” He added before turning to leave.  
Dante gave a cheerful wave to the general as he left. “He seemed nice; I think he actually seems to care.” He spoke with a smirk. Vergil nodded as he thought it over. “I believe his heart is in the right place. But the aspect of the Grimm being attracted to negativity brings into question how much fear his fleet will bring.”

“I guess we’re still out of our element.” The legendary devil hunter shrugged. “Anyways send me that list so I can get to work.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Vale were honestly reminding Dante of his own realm. Just a simple urban environment. Sure, there were some different things like holographic traffic lights and stuff. Other then that it made him almost feel at home. He glanced back to his scroll to reread the list his brother gave him. “It’d be easier to get it dust shop if there weren’t all these robberies. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get him gravity dust if they’re all out. Looks like we’ll have to import it through Ozpin.” He murmured. “At least I was able to get the books he wanted sent back to Beacon. Perks of being a teacher I guess.”

Dante continued his stroll down Vale’s streets exploring the city and taking his time to take in the city’s atmosphere. Though he stopped when he saw a specific night club. “Not normally my kind of place, but it’s been a while since I had something to drink. Hope its decent.” He muttered walking over to its entrance.

When he was inside, he was surprised to see his student Yang and one of the foreign students, Neptune. “Aren’t kids supposed to be staying safe after hours?” He asked as he walked up to the two teens. “You the manager I take it? There a reason huntsman in training are jumping down your throat.”

This caused a nervous chuckle to escape the owner, last thing he needed was an actual huntsman breathing down his neck too. “I’m Hei Xiong, most call me Junior. And she was asking cause Roman Torchwick hired my men. But as I’ve told her, the police, and now you, they never came back.” He exhaustedly explained.

“That’s what he’s sticking too. So, I guess this is a dead-end lead.” Yang muttered. Neptune sighed as he looked to his scroll. “I hope the others are having more luck.” He added, quickly looking back up trying to be upbeat and suave again.  
There was a mixture of suspicions running through Dante’s mind as he heard that, it was obvious the kids were sticking their neck out far more then they were supposed to for their responsibilities. Yet at the same time, it was his job to keep them save.  
“Alright kids follow me.” He declared to the two students. “I think you guys could use more assistance from someone with experience. Have a good night Junior.” Dante added with a wave, tossing lien to the bartender as a thank you. The hunter turning around and heading out of the club. Two confused teenagers following after him.

“Well at least someone actually paid me for info instead of another shakedown.” Junior mumbled under his breath, quickly pocketing the money.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were outside Yang climbed onto her motorcycle with Neptune hopping on the back. “Nice ride kid, you actually got it licensed?” Dante asked with a whistle. “Yeah. Listen you could have made a big scene in there. But you didn’t play that like a teacher typically would. Or should considering the bribe. Why?” Yang shot back at him, more confused than accusatory.

Her questions were met with a nonchalant shrug. “Sometimes you have to act, I never stuck too hard to the most common rules. Because neither did my opponents. All I did was just try my best to keep innocent people out of it. You sometimes gotta go into situations because it’s what has to be done. Doesn’t mean you have to be blunt and forceful with it though kid. Sometimes a unique amount of finesse is required.”

Before they could continue speaking both Neptune and Yang’s scrolls started ringing. Neptune quickly took out his scroll and answered it on speaker phone.

“Guys we need-“ Blake’s voice started to say.

“HELP!” Sun’s voice interrupted. “Big robot! And it's big! Really big!” While Dante didn’t recognize his voice, he didn’t need to. It was time to act once again. “That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!” Sun continued rambling in confusion and fear. “Where are you guys?” Yang asked. But as she let those words out, Dante simply pointed to the highway behind her in the distance. The sight of a giant mechanical soldier chasing both Blake and the other student could be seen. “HURRY!” Sun called out.

“I think that was them.” Neptune spoke simply, causing a bit of irritation from Yang. “Yeah I got it. Dante sir you think you could he-“  
But before she could even finish her sentence, she and both Neptune stopped in their tracks. Dante was jumping up into the air and letting a purple haze fade in underneath him. Finally landing on a jagged bladed motorcycle. His devil arm Cavaliere. “Race you there kid!” Dante called out as he sped off at an insanely high speed. Yang smirked in response and started driving just as fast after her teacher, while Neptune held on for dear life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dante could see the two kids making it on top of cars on the busy highway, the mecha chasing after them. The red coated hunter gazed back to see that Yang and Neptune were following behind him on Yang’s bike. Looking back towards his target Dante kept racing towards the robot.

Letting go of one of the handlebars Dante pulled out one of his Kalina Ann rocket launchers. Firing several missiles at the Paladin robot. However Roman was able to see the two oncoming bikes on his sensors as well as the missiles, He quickly slammed one of the robotic arms into the street sending multiple cars and debris from the road at them. The missiles however still hit the back of the Paladin but did barely any damage.

“Huh okay.” Dante mumbled as he put his rocket launcher back. “Neptune fire at him! I’m getting in close!”

“Roger boss!” Neptune called out as he held onto his rifle, firing several electric blasts at the Paladin.

The redgrave hunter drove even faster towards Torchwick finally catching up and launching himself at the mech. In mid air shifting his bike into its two separate chain blades. “Woohoo!” He called out as he jumped onto the very top of it. “Come on Torchy don’t make me peel you with this can opener here!” he taunted as he slammed both chainswords into the mecha repeatedly. “This guy is nuts!” Growled out the master thief as he tried to shake off the hunter on top of him.  
“That guy is awesome!” Sun called out with excitement as he watched. Blake turned to look at her scroll as it beeped. “Blake I’m in position!” Weiss spoke over the scroll. Weiss in her position on the highway started to twirl and spin her sword, before finally slamming it down, sending a sheet of ice across the highway. The mech once stepping on the frozen layer careened off the side of the street with Dante standing on top of it.

“Mr. Sparda!” Blake called out in shock when she saw he didn’t get off before then.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

When the students got down off the highway all with their weapons ready they were surprised to see how damaged the mech was, specifically on the spots Dante had been clawing apart with Cavaliere. Infront of the mech and in between the team of students stood their determined teacher.

Team RWBY and the two members of team SSSN were all ready to assist when Dante held his hand out. “Hold on kids, I’m the teacher here. And I have a lesson for you.” He called back with a smirk. Quickly pointing to the damaged but still functional military artillery. “Hey Torchwick! You feel like just giving up and coming quietly?” The Son of Sparda called out to him. “I’d rather take my chances if that’s alright with you huntsman!” Roman shot back from inside his mech. Moving the controls inside to start charging the robot right at Dante. “Now take a breather and recharge yourselves kids. I’ll have this all wrapped up in a second.” He called back to the mixture of confused and ready to fight teens. 

“But we can help!” Ruby called out in confusion. 

“You could. But you don’t have to right now. Just watch my technique and try to learn something. Think of it as extra credit.” He called back. The mech still charging towards him, Dante not even looking at the towering titan.

Roman moved the controls to rear back a giant punch from the right arm of his mech. Launching it straight at Dante. “Royalguard!” The foolish hunter called out. Perfectly blocking the blow and launching the fist back. “Come on man you can do better than that!”T he dust thief looked around confused at the what even just happened, the students just as baffled at his technique.

“D-did he just..” Weiss tried to manage to speak.

“With his bare hands!” Yang spoke impressed.

“Hey if you’re gonna show off can you use some of your super cool weapons! Please!” Ruby called out with excitement.

“Dante managed to turn this guy into a joke with one move.” Blake spoke, with a hint of relief in her voice.

Roman however grit his teeth as he launched several of his own missles at Dante. “Just die already!” He called out. The huntsman in question just smirked and pulled out Cavaliere once more in its motorcycle form and spun it around, easily grinding and cutting each missile into pieces. Ruby couldn’t help but squeal at the weapon Dante was wielding. “A motorcycle combined with blades! It’s like a destruction derby in a single weapon!” She spoke happily. Sun chuckled and waved towards Dante. “Hey, split it into the two parts again!”

And at the monkey faunus’ request he did just that, splitting the motorcycle into its two parts and rushing the mech, cutting into it again and chipping away at more of its armor exposing its electrical parts. “And here’s a good spot!” Dante called out, quickly driving the blades all the way through one of the legs. “And now to match!” he added before cutting off the other mechanical leg. “Can’t get away any longer. Unless you got some kind of rocket escape pod built into that thing might as well climb out now!” The white-haired man added. Before letting his weapon fade back away once more. “Cause if not I’m gonna have to pull you out.”

The mech which was sitting on its waste, trying to sit itself up with its two mangled and damaged arms looked down at the hunter. Before both fists clasped each other and tried to slam down on the man. This time the metal fists crushed the asphalt below them. “Here’s a tip from your elders. Test your toys before you use them in a fight.” Dante spoke up from his new seat on the mech’s top hatch. “And now for the finale.” He added before moving to punch down at the mech. And used a smaller scale Royal Release punch. With still enough power to blast the Paladin apart and send Roman flying out of it. 

The master thief tumbled out as his aura helped protect him from most of the damage. Though he struggled to pull himself to his feet and was not fully ready for a whole new fight. As he looked back, he saw he was being stared back at by six students all with their weapons ready. “So, is this the part where I wave the white flag?” Roman asked sarcastically. Looking over to Dante who was standing proud next to the kids. “This has been a fun… learning experience kids. Especially with you.” He muttered pointing towards Dante. “My employer is really gonna have questions about you. But until thing always a pleasure kids, Ice queen.”

“Hey!” Weiss called out with exception taking at the extra insult.

Before more words could be spoken a new person dropped down from no where Infront of roman. Wearing a similar attire to his and with two different tones in her hair. “Neo if you would please.” Roman asked with a smirk of his own. Neo moved to bow, balancing herself slightly. However both Yang and Dante at that same instant charged forward towards her. Yang with her fist and gauntlets ready, Dante right at her side with Cavaliere once more. As both of them collided with the girl the images of Roman and Neo shattered away like broken glass.

Dante and Yang turned to see both thieves flying away on a nearby Bullhead that seemed to be coming from out of nowhere.

‘Honestly I could pursue that just by flying… but I think Vergil will want to hear about this. And hell he’d probably wanna be making the first introductions.’ Dante thought to himself as the others got up to the two.

“I guess they got a new henchman.” Yang muttered. 

Weiss smiled and looked towards the group. “Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!” Yang frowned and shook her head. “No… Just... no.” The Schnee heiress growing flustered at her joke being put down. “What! But, you do it!” 

“There's a time and a place for jokes.” Yang continued crossing their arms. Weiss pouted in response. “Was this not it?”

“It was just pretty weak. A better one would have been about her icecream appearance.” Dante called back. “Jokes aside. We have stuff to talk about.”

Blake immediately walked towards him. “Mr. Sparda I take full responsibility for how this turned out.” Ruby looked worried as she gazed at the two of them. “Blake…” She whispered with anxiety in her voice. “Ah so you came up with this idea?” He asked, earning a nod from the faunus in hiding. “Well it was a bit bigger than I expected and could have been messier if I wasn’t here. But good plan kid.” All six of the students paused and looked towards each other. Weiss being the first to speak up. “You’re not gonna to punish us?” she asked with a mixture of confusion and relief.

“Hm…. Nope.” He decided with a smile.

“But we caused a bunch of damage by accident. And we didn’t even capture him.” Blake murmured. Dante however put a hand on her shoulder. “And yet you guys did way more then most people were capable of accomplishing. I think you guys did a pretty good job all things considered. Just try to understand you can’t do everything on your own.” Ruby spoke up this time. “Is that why you helped us?”

“I’ll be real kids. I give more of a crap about stopping bad guys from doing bad things to people then I do about the logistical by the book part.” Dante spoke happily. “You guys didn’t kill innocent people. So, it went well. Just keep in mind next time you need help… You do have two teachers who are willing to skirt by the rules a tad.”

“Wait. You’re saying you want in on this?!” Neptune asked with surprise. 

“Sure, why not could be fun.” Dante responded. “Anyways I’m gonna go report this to the authorities and all that. Do the paperwork part. I’ll just conveniently leave out any part involving my students.”

Yang grinned. “I told you I liked this guy for a good reason.” She added nudging Blake with her elbow. 

“Now have a good night and get back to beacon. It’s been a long day.” Dante added waving goodbye to them and walking away. “Wait!” Ruby called out. “When we get back to Beacon I demand you and your brother show me all of your weapons! That will be your initiation to our secret saving activities!” Yang rolled her eyes and laughed. “You could just ask like a normal person Rubes.”

"Sounds like a plan. See ya kid.” Dante added as he took out his scroll. ‘Boy Ozzy seems to pick good ones.’ He thought to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very late when Dante had finally made it back to his room. As soon as he opened the door however he was greeted by Vergil reading a book, sitting in his desk chair. “You have surprisingly good choices in books. I expected to just see magazines in here.”  
“Well I wouldn’t mind having a chat with you but I kind of wanted to take a shower.” Dante muttered. “Glad you’re comfortable though.”  
“I will be brief Dante. I had shadow searching through out the school grounds and sensing the souls of those within.” Vergil started to say. “I think we may have come across something strange.”  
“Uh why?” Dante asked.  
“Because I do not believe Ozpin has told us the full truth. He is a man with many stories to tell and I know he is choosing carefully want to share.” The Dark Slayer murmured. “I know because I can understand his logic. However, my pride will not allow me to simply obey.”  
“Okay so you send shadow searching. You found something?” Dante responded.  
“There is a weakened soul hidden deep underneath the school with an immense power tied to it. However, it is barely being kept alive.” Vergil spoke. “And there is another person with an identical power hiding in this school.”  
Dante sighed. “Okay I’m getting the picture. You think this person is coming to finish off the job?” Vergil nodded in response. “And Ozpin is hiding the target beneath the school. I suggest we alert Ozpin and force him to fill us in. Then we confront this stranger.”

“I feel like we need more information before we act. But getting more info from Ozpin should be a good plan.” Dante agreed. Part of him was excited and glad to be working with his brother like this. However, another side was worried they would get two wrapped up within this world.

“Then that settles it. Cinder Fall. That is the one Shadow is wary of.” Vergil concluded, closing the book and going to the door. “Good night… Dante.”

“Yeah good night Bro.” Dante spoke back as his brother left his room, leaving him alone. “Trouble just keeps finding us huh?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry this took a bit. Wanted to make sure everything is good and hope you enjoy! Stay safe out there. You know the whole pandemic thing going on right now.


	5. Demonic Guidance Chapter 5: Revelations

**Demonic Guidance Chapter 5**

**Hope you’ve been enjoying the previous chapters and enjoy this new one. I was also wondering if there were any specific pairings you thought would be fitting for this story or could see blossoming in the future? Just a question is all. This is a fan made crossover, I neither own the rights to Devil May Cry or RWBY. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

It appeared to simply be another peaceful day in the wilderness of Vale. The emerald forest was close enough to be of an important test for the elder son of Sparda. It had been a while since he had his familiars or made them fight. It was time to change that.

“Ha ha fuck yeah!” Griffon cawed out as he electrocuted a Beowolf into submission. “Man, it feels good to fry these things. I missed soaring around and electrocuting pests!” The joy in his voice evident as he flew back to Vergil’s arm. The devil hunter extending it out to serve as a perch for the feathered demon.

“It still seems you cannot kill on your own. Just as before.” Vergil murmured. A cold gaze being cast at the whimpering Beowolf. The creature still desperate to figure out what the creature it just lost to was. Vergil sighed softly as he sent a summoned sword into the Grimm to put it out of its misery. “Well we’re still only remnants. Your nightmares remember? A dream can harm you, but it can’t kill you. It is only a dream in the end.”

The dark slayer quietly summoned Shadow as well. The black panther roaring as it charged into the trees to slice into a hidden pack of smaller Nevermores. The five bird Grimm falling onto the grass below the tree. It wasn’t a second later when more summoned swords dispatched them.

“Alright V time for the big one. See how much it drains you.” Griffon advised. Without a moment’s hesitation Vergil snapped his fingers and Nightmare broke through the air as if it was constructed of glass. Nightmare jumped out of the hole it came from, standing tall at the same height it was when it served V.

Vergil smirked slightly as he gazed upon the giant. “My human half, with barely any demonic power left… I could only summon him briefly and it took a considerable amount of my energy. However now… I could fight with all three of you and still assume my sin devil trigger. If I wished I might even be able to manage my doppelganger technique as well.”

A fit of laughter escaped Griffon again. “Yeah good thing your dumbass plan to kill you worked. Or well V’s plan to kill Urizen. Man, this stuff is weird to say aloud huh?” H asked with amusement.

“Regardless. We should be able to crush any opposition we meet.” Came the reply from their master. “We should look into hunting down our enemies and showing them the power of a son of Sparda.”

The cambion paused and let his summons recede into his energy. All three of them fading back hidden within his power.

“Remnant has no idea of our might.”

* * *

Later in the day in another sparring class within the dueling arena for the students, Glynda and Vergil were the two teachers in charge for this class period. Dante was absent on a hunter mission for Ozpin. While the elder son of Sparda still held no trust in the headmaster he understood cooperation would be best to stay on his good side. It may even serve to help the professor to drop his guard.

Vergil was simply admiring the match of students before him. Pyrrha Nikos versus the entirety of team CRDL. It didn’t take long for the amazon-like champion to crush the team of ‘absolute fools’ as the son of Sparda thought of them. The entirety of the enemy team now laying on the floor of the arena in desperation.

Glynda moved to approach the students. “And that's the match.” She spoke with the same cold attitude she always wore.

“Lucky shot.” Cardin groaned on the floor of the arena before collapsing,

Glynda chose to ignore the comment from her defeated student and stepped forward to speak with the victor. “Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.”

Pyrrha nodded with a smile. Pleased with her performance. “Thank you, professor.”

“Your training has served you well. Just remember it is a team effort until the one on one finals.” Vergil added. Causing Pyrrha to nod once more in understanding.

Glynda moved to tap on her Scroll, looking at the list of students. “Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match.” Glynda spoke looking around at the rest of the class. “Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?” She asked, causing Blake to look up in surprise from her seat in the audience. She slammed her book shut and stared back in confusion.

“You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-“Glynda continued before being interrupted as Mercury raised his hand. “I'll do it.” He spoke nonchalantly.

Glynda looked down at her student roster before looking back up at the challenger. “Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent.”

Mercury took his turn to speak up “Actually, I wanna fight... her.” He added pointing to Pyrrha. This caused a look of confusion on the champions face. “Me?” She asked confused.

“I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner.” Glynda retorted in annoyance. “No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige.” Pyrrha spoke in turn.

Vergil however narrowed his eyes at the grey-haired challenger. He already held his suspicions of him as he was on the same team as Cinder. This would serve as a good opportunity to judge him further.

\--

Mercury moved casually into the arena looking over Pyrrha, very clearly sizing up his opponent. Quickly he struck at Pyrrha only for her to knock him back with her shield. Quickly recovering from the block, he moved to rush her once more, throwing kick after kick to catch her off guard to no avail.

Ruby in the audience turned to Emerald, who was listed as Mercury’s partner. “Hey, your friend's doing pretty good.” She commented with a smile. Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolled her eyes as soon as Ruby had turned away once more. _‘Idiot he’s testing her.’_ Emerald thought to herself. Full of contempt for the people around her.

Soon Mercury unleashed a series of powerful blows. One of his kicks hitting Pyrrha in the arm managing to disarm her, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Quickly he launched into kicking at her again. Though this time very subtly Pyrrha was redirecting his blows with her hand. Only for the few closely paying attention could notice she was using her semblance to do so.

The grey-haired fighter moves to kick with both of his legs, which the fighting champion blocks with her shield launching him back. As Mercury flew backwards, she quickly grabbed her sword and started to charge him.

“I forfeit.” Mercury spoke nonchalantly. Hold his hands up in mock surrender. Pyrrha almost stumbled as she let herself stop her attack.

Pyrrha held a look of confusion and shock on her face. “You... don't even want to try?”

Mercury shrugged with a smirk on his face. “What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart.” Glynda from her position off the stage spoke up now, tapping on her scroll as she did. “In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match once again.”

Emerald smirked from her space in the stands, and Mercury sneered smugly towards Pyrrha. The amazon held a disappointed look on her face as she but her weapons on her back.

It almost went too perfectly.

“Mercury Black.” Vergil spoke up now his ice-cold gaze directly centered on the boy. Approaching onto the stage and standing before him. A look of surprise grew on both students in the practice arena, both turning to their approaching teacher. “Yeah teach?” Mercury asked, still not sure what to make of the new teacher.

“First I would like to shame you on your moronic plan to scope out potential competition for the upcoming tournament.” The half breed’s cold voice came out louder then normal. Making sure to alert the entire room to what was occurring. “It was obvious to anyone with half their senses. And the fact Glynda did not point it out on its own is disappointing.”

Glynda frowned at that direct jab, many students in the crowd gasped at the tone of voice Vergil was using. However, he still was not finished. “Did you think this was a clever attempt? Did you spend even an iota of time considering subtlety?”

Mercury now held a combination of surprise and confusion on his face, desperately trying to hold back his anger at the man in front of him. “Hey it wasn’t my intention to offend- “

“But it is offensive. Offensive that you dared to insult my intelligence.” He spoke. “If you are too weak to even attempt to fight Ms. Nikos then you are far too much of a miniscule speck to even compete in such a tournament.”

Vergil looked towards Glynda “Prepare for one more fight. Mercury Black versus an opponent of my choosing.”

The headmistress still held a scowl on her face but complied with the demand.

“Ms. Nikos please go to your seat. Mr. Black however… you will face something unique.” The son of Sparda spoke. With one hand he snapped his fingers and a familiar black shape started to form from his shadow.

The crowd gasped, many of the students asking if he had summoned a Grimm. Because now next to Vergil stood his panther demon Shadow in all of its glory.

“Shadow will be your opponent for this duel. You must beat him down and reveal his core in order to achieve a victory.”

\--

Pyrrha had moved to her seat back in the audience now, watching from the crowd as Mercury stood in the arena with both Shadow and Vergil. “You okay Pyrrha?” Jaune asked her as she came back. “You look a little out of it.”

“I’m fine Jaune… just.. this has been a strange class.”

In the arena Vergil held the same cold scowl on his face. Shadow moving now to slowly circle around Mercury, who had taken an actually serious stance. _‘This guy is dangerous. We need to tell Cinder about this after I get away from this thing.’_ He thought bitterly.

Glynda nodded towards Vergil. “And begin.” She spoke with a nod.

“Gouge them.” Vergil spoke under his breath, as soon as those words were uttered, Shadow launched himself at Mercury.

Mercury moved to roundhouse kick directly at the panther only for the cat to sink down onto the ground flat as can be. Quickly sliding down bladed tendrils coming out of the ground at him. Though he managed to dodge most of the blades he still took damage to his aura by a few of them.

“Damn.” He muttered underneath his breath. Quickly he turned to see Shadow on the far side of the arena. Before he could do anything, Shadow leapt up into the air and turned into a giant spinning blade. Launching himself directly at Mercury. The teen barely managed to dodge to the side of the giant impact the demon caused.

Shadow didn’t hesitate and moved to shoot several spikes out of its back, hitting Mercury while he was still recovering, draining his aura even further.

“Pin him to the wall.” Vergil ordered from the sidelines. To which Shadow followed through, moving closer and shooting several spikes out of its front and head directly into Mercury. If it was not for the aura he still had that blow would have surely been critical.

Mercury managed to get back on his feet and launched several projectiles at the panther from the guns on his boots. All of which missed as Shadow moved with grace through them all. Quickly standing right before the teen and transforming into what only could be described as a giant maw of spikes, grabbing him with its spikes and slamming the fighter back into the ground.

“And... that is the match... Shadow… wins...” Glynda spoke, still full of confusion from all that occurred in such a short amount of time. With that declared, Shadow walked away from the teen and walked up to Vergil, who gently pet it’s head with a seeming affectionate care.

Mercury struggled to get up, feeling like he had fallen into a garbage disposal. Looking towards Vergil with a look of frustration and anger. To which the son of Sparda gave a light smirk. “Class is dismissed.” He said simply.

Glynda sighed and took this moment to speak up. “And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses.”

As the students quickly exited the classroom there was a mass of gossip and discussion over Vergil and his seemingly new pet, as Mercury moved to exit Emerald came up to him with an actual look of concern on his face. “We got to talk to the boss.” He muttered, still sore from having his aura drained so fast.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he looked at the man across the desk from him, Vergil was standing there glaring at him coldly. “What seems to be the matter Vergil? I heard about what happened with Mercury. Glynda said you humiliated him by throwing him to your pet.”

Glynda stood by Ozpin behind the desk, still a look of annoyance on her face.

“I simply do not tolerate those who stand before me. Especially those working against me. If I am allied with you, then your enemies are my enemies. And he is one of your enemies.” Vergil spoke bluntly. Causing a look of surprise to grow on both the headmaster and headmistress’s faces.

“You’re saying he’s a servant of Salem?” Glynda asked with a raised brow. “At the very least his team leader is, and his actions today could very well be on her orders. In fact, I believe that to be the most likely answer.” Vergil replied.

“These are serious accusations Vergil.” Ozpin started to speak up. “If you are certain you must have a reason for thinking such things yes?”

Vergil took a moment to take a deep breath, before finally smirking. “Cinder Fall his team leader has a similar scent to her soul as the woman you are hiding underneath Beacon.” He spoke, causing both of the other teachers to pale in shock. “My familiar skulked throughout the school. Searching for what you were hiding from me. This just happened to coincidently work in your favor.”

“Vergil… I hide what I need to too protect what is important. I apologize for not sharing every detail; however, you must realize that both you and Dante are… unpredictable… to say the least.” Ozpin tried to explain, swallowing in an effort to calm himself. “I hold no anger towards your actions. I will however take pride in finding out what I need to on my own.” The Dark Slayer replied. “What is so important about this girl you hide?”

Glynda sighed and took this time to speak up. “She is one of the four maidens of the seasons. People who can harness real magic. She was wounded and had part of her power stolen. If she was not on life support as she is now, she would die.”

“We are trying to find her successor. I believe Pyrrha Nikos would be a good guardian.” Ozpin explained. “I feel that you and Dante will be vital… But I was afraid you would be more focused on your own world then helping with ours.”  
  
“My research on the orbs that transported us here is progressing. But I feel Dante would wish to help you even if we left to our own world.” Vergil spoke with a shake of his head. “Our goals still align if that is what you were fearing. As for this enemy of Salem… I believe we should study their actions carefully before striking.”

“Discretion may be the best method to go through. Wouldn’t you agree?” Ozpin asked curiously. “You seemed determined they were at fault for Autumn’s condition. If that is true, they would be a powerful opponent to engage.”

The son of Sparda turned to leave the room. “I do not fear their power. I will simply cut them down when the time comes. However, if we lure them in we may gain more then just killing them now.” Vergil looked back at them and smirked once more. “We fight the same foe. But do not try to play me like a fool again.”  
  
And with that laid out the cambion took his exit, leaving the headmaster and headmistress in a mix of shock and relief.

“These men are dangerous. Though I don’t think we could stop them even if we had to go against them.” Glynda groaned in frustration. “But I think they’re on our side.” Ozpin took a moment to take his glasses off and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I can tell Dante is a good man… Vergil is the one I worry about. But if I am right… They may be the key to our salvation.” He spoke sighing. “I hope Qrow comes back soon. I feel as if he may be able to help with this actually.”

Glynda turned to her boss in disbelief. “Qrow is a capable huntsman but he is also a scoundrel and a drunk. What would he be helping with?”

“I have a feeling Qrow’s chaotic nature may actually help him get through to the sons of Sparda. They both have similarities to him, different ones of course but there is still parallels I think.” The headmaster explained. “Now I need a drink. Coffee?”

The blonde huntress sighed. “I hope you’re right. And for once I understand Qrow’s desire for alcohol.”

* * *

Griffon gazed over to his two other summons once they were back in the privacy of their dorm room, Nightmare who was the size of a toddler was sitting next to the bed and seemed to be reading from one of the many books Vergil had acquired, whereas Shadow was sleeping on the bed without a care in the world.

“Eh Vergil are you sure this is a good idea? Why don’t we just kill these idiots and move on?” Griffon asked his summoner. “I mean that kid couldn’t take Shadow for hell’s sake. Imagine if he had to fight Nightmare! Ha ha ha!”

Vergil smirked at the thought but shook his head. “If we simply crush them, we cannot learn more of their motivations. I wish to know more of what Salem could possibly want. After we extract everything useful from these pawns, we will discard them and move on.”

A strange bubbling could be heard coming from Nightmare, causing Vergil to smile in amusement. “You’ve never had anything to say before. I’m surprised you actually bothered to share your thoughts.” More bubbling resounded throughout the room before growing silent once more.

“Big silent type is your gimmick Nightmare. Though I suppose using your abilities to torture some brats would be funny huh?” Griffon asked with another fit of laughter. “Don’t worry everyone! We’ll torture for Justice!”

“Quiet down a bit, will you? I am figuring out something.” Vergil spoke as he looked over his notes. “I think I have an idea for what can be down with these artifacts.” He explained, his hand reaching to the pair of black and white orbs. “I didn’t think it would be possible… yet it is the only explanation I can think of.”

Griffon cocked his head and moved to stand on the desk near his master. “What are they? Not just some jawbreakers, right?”

“These are the eyes of Eligos. An ancient demonic artifact created by the one of the Great Duke of Hell, Eligos.” Vergil explained. “It was said that he discovered hidden things and knews the future of wars and how soldiers meet.”

“So, you think these artifacts resonated with you and Dante. How come?” The lightning bird asked.

“These were created by Eligos to enact his will to discover hidden truths of war. My theory is they could tell Dante and I were fated to fight this battle. They acted on their own power to get us here faster so we can fight a war.” The elder son of Sparda murmured. “These orbs while acting on the Duke’s will are not sentient. They merely run on a basic order. But they will stick by their soldier until the war is over.”

Griffon let out a small noise of amusement. “Well it certainly looks like we’re in a war now. Against a wanna be queen of Darkness too.”

“When Dante comes back from his hunt. We should plan on taking more action. The faster we fight this war the sooner we can return to our own world.” Vergil spoke, before turning to his scroll. “In the meantime, however… I have to deal with… other matters.”

“Oh yeah Goodwitch made you a guard dog for those kids’ dance. Talk about a gut punch huh?” Griffon asked with a cocky laugh. Vergil however smirked. “On the contrary this will be a good opportunity to watch our enemy carefully. I can hardly wait to watch them fall.”

* * *

In another dorm room Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were scheming in a mixture of frustration. Their black-haired leader took a deep breath to calm herself, focusing on the dress she was sewing together, sitting on one of the beds. “Let us start with the positives. Tell me about the so-called Invincible girl.”

Emerald was sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, trying her best to hide her worries and occasionally would glance over to her mistress. Mercury however was lying on the ground and reading from one of the comic books he had stashed. “She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible.” Mercury started to speak up.

Cinder raised a brow with a smile. “Do elaborate Mercury.”

“Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching.” Emerald spoke up. Looking over to Mercury who continued the explanation. “After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments.”

Emerald took her turn to speak up. “Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage.” Cinder mused in thought before speaking once more, not even looking up from her sewing. “Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list.”

The grey-haired assassin cleared his throat. “But she wasn’t the problem. It was that asshole katana teacher Vergil.” He added, this time earning a questioning glare from his leader. “He instantly knew what I was doing and brought it to the attention of the entire class. I don’t think he knew our plan. Just that we were sizing her up.”

“And he sent some monster Grimm on Mercury. One that he controlled completely. I could hear him giving it orders before it tried to sink its teeth into him.” Emerald continued. Trying her best to hide her worry.

Cinder however let out a hint of amusement. “Then what she said was true. True as always.” Both of her disciples looked at her in confusion. “Ma’am?” They asked in unison. “My… well you know… Has taken an interest in these two. Both Dante and Vergil… However, she has recently informed me that she wishes to contact Vergil.”

This caused a rush of confusion with both of the teens. “But he’s clearly in Ozpin’s pocket, isn’t he?”

“He is currently our enemy. But the lines of loyalty are often blurred. And our master has use for him. If he really is the king that he claims to be.” Cinder spoke smugly. “It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. Remember that.”

Emerald sighed in relief as Mercury grumbled “I hate waiting.”

Cinder smiled with confidence, holding up one of the threads she was sewing into her dress and lit it on fire. “Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us.”

* * *

“Is it just me or does this part of the forest look the same?” Dante grumbled as he walked through the woods, he had found himself lost in. While he had been doing missions for Ozpin that were considered far too dangerous for a normal huntsman, he ended up wandering around in general and exploring the world of Remnant.

“I’m sure Vergil can handle Beacon while I’m gone. It’s important to get to the lay of the land as well.” He mused to himself. Though he had an upbeat attitude the half-breed was admittedly lost.

An hour passed as Dante wandered through the wilderness, only to stop suddenly. His gaze turning slightly to the trees about 30 feet away from him. With only a second passing he pulled out his pistol Ivory and aimed it at the treetops. “You gonna keep following me? Or do you just wanna settle this now?” He called out with a smirk on his face. “I mean we can play keep away if you really want!”

A moment passed before someone jumped down from the trees, landing with perfect footing. A woman in a shallow black and red dress and shorts, wearing combat boots and most distinctly a strange full faced mask. It reminded Dante of the Grimm he had gotten used to slaying.

‘Might be one of Salem’s lackeys. Better not let my guard down too much.’ The cambion thought to himself.

He lowered his pistols and approached her. Taking a slow stride towards her, staring her down with a curious look on his face. The mysterious woman slowly approached him, though kept on hand on the katana sheathed at her side. Clearly ready to cross blades in case it came to that.

“So, what are you doing going for a walk in the middle of nowhere?” Dante started to ask. “I mean it’s pretty far from any towns or anything.”

An audible scoff came from underneath her mask, he could tell already she probably wouldn’t have patience for his usual antics. “I suppose I could ask you the same thing stranger.” Spoke the swordswoman. “Most people around here are ready to fight for their life after all.”

The silver haired hunter whistled jokingly. “I’ve seen a fair share of scraps, was actually out here on some dangerous huntsman missions. Some that those cozy council people thought were too scary for some average guy with a gun.”

She stopped at just outside of what was assumedly his strike range, she didn’t know how capable Dante was, but her estimate was pretty on the nose for a human’s ability. Even one with aura.

“So, you are a huntsman? I figured you were a mercenary of some sort. One that seems to be cozy with Ozpin.” The masked woman spoke once more. “I will admit I have been looking into you and your brother.”

“I mean if you wanted to say hi you could have just scheduled an appointment.” He replied with a laugh.

The swordswoman made another frustrated noise before continuing her point. “You’re making a mistake. Following Ozpin’s words will just lead you into another grave. It’d be best for both you and your brother to get out of his reach.” Dante nodded in understanding. “I appreciate the warning, but I’m not really stuck in anyone’s pocket. I work for the guy but I’m not going to die that easily.”

“You don’t understand. You’re not the first person he’s tricked into fighting his war and if you want to live you should get out of there.”

Dante chuckled and holstered his pistols at this point. He didn’t feel the need to intimidate her at this point when she seemingly had good intentions. “I get you’re trying to help but trust me. I’ve seen way worse than what Salem can do.”

“Worse then- Are you insane?!” The masked warrior practically shouted in shock. “She is an unstoppable monster who won’t stop till she’s crushed humanity underneath her heel.”

This only earned a laugh from Dante again. “Look lady, I can’t even remember how many times I’ve heard that same line from people. There is plenty of powerful things out there. Some are easier than others, but they die all the same. Maybe if I hadn’t already seen several Demonic lords and such, I’d be more scared. But honestly when you kill as many of ‘em as I have. It just becomes routine.”

A long pause came between the two of them as Dante waited to see what she would have to say. After a few more moments passed she finally spoke up. “You… You’re either crazy… or you actually mean that.”

“I’ve got a kill record to live up to. And if Salem isn’t gonna stand down she can be added to it.” He replied with a shrug. “Don’t think you actually introduced yourself by the way. I’m Dante,”

Another pause grew as she seemingly couldn’t figure out what to say at this point. “.. Raven… Raven Branwen.” The masked woman finally replied. “I have no idea if you really can manage it… But if you can I wouldn’t be complaining.”

Dante grinned and shook his head. “Listen I can tell you don’t want to die for a cause you think is suicidal. I can understand that mentality to a degree. But you should really look into what my Brother and I bring to this table huh?”

Raven sighed and looked down at the ground. “I’ll consider what you have to say… Just tell me... What are you two? You claim to have killed such powerful creatures. Some say you and your brother aren’t human. Is that true?”

“Not sure about all the details. But humanity is what I fight for if that is what you needed to hear. My brother Vergil would love to give you a lengthy essay but I gotta get going. I need to get to the closest airship. I’m already as late as it is.” He added with a smirk. “Take care Rave.”

As he turned and walked away, he quickly pulled out his scroll and sent a message to his brother. ‘look up Raven Branwen, think I found us a new friend.’ He sent in a text before continuing his confident stroll.

Raven however was still standing in that field, looking down at her feet. “If they are really… if what he was saying was true…” She muttered out loud. Her arms wrapping around her chest as she tried to contemplate what her conversation just was.

“Could they really kill Salem?”

And for the first time in forever. Raven started to feel something she had killed inside of herself long ago. She felt hope, even as her natural instincts told her to push it aside. “I need more information…” she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Pieces are moving on the table and Vergil is figuring things out. Maybe we’ll get more DMC characters in here because of it? Who can say? Thank you for reading though and hope you’re all safe out there! I’ll try to keep you updated on this one.**


End file.
